Modern Camelot
by sidhefaerie
Summary: (Series 1) Merlin cast a spell during the fall of Camelot to bring them all back together but the spell has unforeseen consequences and the peaceful life they have will be changed forever.
1. Introduction

**Introduction to Modern Camelot**

Modern Camelot was written as a series of one shots/ficlets in a single verse. They were written in response to weekly prompts from Camelot Drabble Community on LiveJournal from April 2012 to April 2013. Prompts 1-35 are out of order but are posted in Story order instead. Prompts 36-52 continue in order as the verse turned into a story.

**Story Order**

His Bleeding Heart

Truth Or Dare?

Courage And Coffee

Surrender To The Contentment

Worship

You're Kidding Me?

Men And Sweets

A Vow Of Promise

Location Is Everything

Crowns Of A Queen

Awake From The Dream

Daisies

Burning The Bridges

Caught In Her Tangled Mess

Some Like It Hot

Advice On 'Ya Know'

GOAL!

Games In The Dark

'Confirmation In Triplicate

Relativity

Through The Looking Glass

The King And Queen

Double Time

You Should Always Think

S. O. S.

Suspicions And Shadows

Not Exactly Tradition

Through The Ages

Questions To Be Answered

Bands Of Gold

Secrets Through The Door

It Is All So Clear Now

Doubtful Whispers

The King's Mark

The Dangers Of Christmas

Snowy Day

Past and Present King

Flash

Transportation Issues

Speculation And Gossip

Pipe Issues

Sunsets, Stars and Moons

Quiet Moments

Lifetimes

Campfire Boys

Memories Of Camelot

All That Is His

What Was Lost

Coming Together

One Week

Modern Camelot (Part 1)

Modern Camelot (Part 2)


	2. His Bleeding Heart

Characters/Pairings: Gwen/Lancelot, Gwen/Arthur  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 16 Photo

**His Bleeding Heart**  
"You did what?" Gwen asked Lance.

"I signed up for the Peace Corps. I was hoping that you would come with me." Lance smiled at Gwen.

"Where are you going?" Gwen turned away from him so he wouldn't see the shock on her face

"To Suriname. I leave next week." Lance turned her back around by her arm. "I'm going to help build schools and hospitals. Come with me Gwen. We can get married and make the world a better place together."

"No." Gwen said looking at him with pity. "Lance, you know that I don't feel the same as you. I'm not ready to get married or leave my family to go half way across the world."

"But I thought we …" Lance let go of her arm. "I guess I understand. I will be back in twenty seven months. Will you be here when I get back?"

"I don't know. That's a long time to wait." Gwen said.

Lance nodded. "Will you drive me to the airport and see me off at least?"

"Yes, I'll do that." Gwen gave him a hug and left his flat.

Lance stared at the door as it closed behind her. He felt like she has just ripped out his heart and taken it with her.

_Twenty seven months later…._  
Merlin meets Lance at the airport. "Hey, you look great."

"Thanks Merlin." Lance looks around. "Where is Gwen?"

"She is on her honeymoon." Merlin said as he looked squarely at Lance. "She married Arthur Pendragon."

Lance felt his heart being ripped out of his chest all over again. "He is the better man for her."

"You still have feelings for her after all this time?" Merlin asked surprised that he didn't know that Lance's feelings for Gwen were that strong.

"I did and I thought she felt the same but I was wrong so it would seem." Lance said. "Can I stay with you until I find a place?"

"Sure. I stay at Morgana's most of the time these days."

"You and Morgana are …" Lance makes a motion with his hands.

"Yes, we are." Merlin laughed.

"Thank you Merlin you are a good friend." Lance put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin smiled and shrugged. "Let's get your bags and go."

They left the airport and headed for Merlin's flat.


	3. Truth Or Dare?

Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Morgana, future Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 20 kissing

**Truth Or Dare?**  
Merlin and Morgana were just trying to get Gwen's spirits up after Lance left for his Peace Corp work. It had been such a messy breakup. They decided to invite her over for dinner and maybe some board games. Merlin invited Arthur to make the teams even. That was the plan at least.

Dinner was light and the wine was carried on into the lounge. Instead of the board games Morgana had the idea to play truth or dare. Everyone had taken a few turns and it was back to Gwen.

"Gwen, truth or dare?" Morgana asked with a mischievous smirk. "Come on Gwen take a dare this time."

Gwen sighed and took a sip of wine. "I'll do a dare, I guess."

"Perfect!" Morgana exclaimed. "I dare you to kiss my brother."

"What?" Arthur looked at his sister in amazement. Morgana knew he had a crush on Gwen ever since he had meet her through Lance.

"Sure. Why not?" Gwen sat her glass on the table and slid down to the other end of the sofa where Arthur was sitting.

"Morgana!" Merlin said sharply trying to get her attention.

Morgana shrugged at him. "It's just a kiss, Merlin."

Arthur looked at Merlin for some help out of this predicament. He realized there was no way out.

"A real kiss Gwen, not a quick peck." Morgana teased her.

"I know how to kiss, Morgana." Gwen shot back. "Relax Arthur, it won't kill you."

"I … I'm sure it won't but … you don't have to if you don't want to." Arthur tried to be chivalrous. He stared at her full lips wanting her to kiss him.

Gwen giggled. She had drunk just enough wine to make her inhibitions and her good sense leave her. She took Arthur's face in her hands and kissed him. It was slow and light at first but it heated up quickly. They parted breathless and a bit surprised.

Merlin cleared his throat. "Um …who is ready for scrabble?"


	4. Courage And Coffee

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 22: All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them. - Walt Disney

**Courage And Coffee**  
It had been two weeks since he and Gwen had shared that drunken kiss on Merlin's sofa. Arthur tried to think of an excuse to call her and maybe ask her out. He couldn't think of a thing.

He wasn't usually in this area so when he saw the small coffee shop, he was thrilled. He really needed something strong before his meeting. He walked in and the smell was heaven.

His mobile pinged and he looked down for just an instant to check it. That was when he bumped into her.

"Sorry." A familiar female voice said.

Arthur looked up. "Guinevere! I was just here for coffee. What a surprise!"

"Try the Himalayan roast. It's to die for. I get some every morning." Gwen smiled at him. She had been wondering if he was upset about what had happened at Merlin's.

"I was thinking of calling you. You don't have to say yes if you don't want to, but I thought we could go out for supper sometime." Arthur felt his face flush just a little as she looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

Gwen smiled. "I would love to. Tomorrow night?"

Arthur nodded. "About seven?"

"It's a date! Unless it's just a supper in which case it's more like a meeting than a date." Gwen started to ramble nervously. "I guess it really depends…."

Arthur kissed her softly. He whispered. "It's a date!"

Gwen stared up at him and nodded with a shocked look on her face.

Arthur smiled as he headed for the door. He had forgotten all about his need for coffee.


	5. Surrender To The Contentment

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 4 surrender

**Surrender To The Contentment**  
It started with a simple date then it seemed they were spending almost every day together. Gwen looked at Arthur from the kitchen doorway as he sat on her sofa. She couldn't remember a time when she felt so comfortable around someone. She went to sit down and handed a cup of tea to him. He smiled and took a sip.

"What are you smiling about?" Arthur said.

"I was just thinking that I am very content." Gwen said.

"Content?" Arthur gave her a questioning look over the tea mug.

"I am happy. With my life. With you on my sofa. With everything." Gwen said smiling.

Arthur smiled. "Then maybe we should have 'the talk'."

"What talk?" Gwen looked at him.

"The 'my boyfriend spends the night' talk."

"Oh that one!" Gwen giggled. "I'm surprised we haven't had that talk already considering how much time you spend here."

"I didn't want to push. I know that things ended badly with Lance and I wanted to give you time to feel content." Arthur smiled.

"Has Merlin been telling you things again?" Gwen asked. "He is a horrible gossip."

"He just said I shouldn't rush things." Arthur shrugged.

"Lance made his choice and so did I." Gwen said. "Besides he has been gone for three months."

"We have been seeing each other for two." Arthur said.

"I see why you thought 'the talk' was in order." Gwen said. "It is really over due. Do you want to stay the night?"

"Yes but only if you want me too." Arthur said. "We haven't really had a reason to stay overnight yet."

"Because we haven't had sex yet?" Gwen said bluntly.

Arthur blushed and nodded.

"Then it's a good thing we had 'the talk'." Gwen smiled and took the mug from his hands. "We should just surrender to the contentment."

Arthur looked at her and grinned mischievously. "I have a better surrender in mind."

"Does it involve being naked and staying the night?" Gwen asked coyly.

"Yes it does." Arthur swooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Gwen giggled all the way there.


	6. Worship

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: M  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 1 skin

**Worship**  
Gwen smiled at Arthur as she dropped the red silk nightgown to the floor.

Arthur looked at her and smiled. She looked like a goddess to him. There was nothing more beautiful in the world he thought.

"Do you like what you see?" Gwen smiled coyly.

"Yes. Yes I do." Arthur pulled his shirt over his head and came close to her. He took one of her curls between his fingers and slowly took in the sight of her bare skin. It reminded him of warm sunshine. He reached out and pulled her close to him. Her hands slid up over his chest and he sucked in a breath.

"You are so beautiful." Arthur leaned his head down and kissed her slowly and deeply.

"Am I?" Gwen teased.

"You are a vision of beauty, Guinevere." Arthur took her hands and led her to the bed. "Let me worship you, my beauty."

Gwen giggled as he lifted her onto the bed. He started at her toes and kissed her lightly as he made his way up to her thigh. He looked up at her and smiled. He moved up to capture her lips as she giggled again.

Gwen wrapped her legs around him as the kiss heated up.

Arthur's hands kneaded her bottom as he joined with her making her moan. Slowly he made love with her until they were sated and exhausted.

Gwen ran her fingers through his hair as she whispered. "I think I enjoy your worship."

Arthur chuckled. "I hope so I will be worshiping you for as long as we are together."

"Then we will be together for a long time." Gwen said.

Arthur looked into her eyes and saw the love she had for him. He had found the one he would die for. The one he would marry.


	7. You're Kidding Me?

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 32 laugh

**You're Kidding Me?**  
"You want to go where?" Gwen looked at him and laughed.

"I want to go on a picnic. I know this place. You will love it." Arthur was so enthusiastic he was nearly bouncing.

"I thought we would just go to that Indian place that just opened." Gwen put her arms around him.

"Guinevere, we have been to almost every restaurant in town. I want to do something different." Arthur pouted

"If you are expecting me to cook something then you are completely mental." Gwen gave him a glare.

"You can't cook?" Arthur was confused. He thought all women could cook. Even Morgana could make a decent meal.

Gwen took one look at his face and burst out laughing. "Why do you think I know where all the restaurants are? Really, Arthur, I hate cooking. "

"So do I." Arthur sighed. "We have a problem then."

"Oh?" Gwen looked at him amused.

"Yes! If one of us doesn't learn to cook we will starve." Arthur was serious.

"I don't think so." Gwen patted him on the chest.

"Guinevere, we have been dating for a while now. You don't see a future for us?" Arthur wasn't amused with her attitude.

"Yes I do but it has nothing to do with me learning to cook. I just assumed we would eat out and order takeaway." Gwen realized he was seriously concerned about this.

"And when we have children?" Arthur asked.

"What? Now you are mental." Gwen looked startled

"I want children." Arthur was very serious now. "I don't think that is mental."

"Arthur, you are a child. That is why I love you." Gwen laughed. She had to change the subject. Arthur was getting too serious for her comfort.

"Guinevere!"

"We don't have to worry about that for a while, now do we? We aren't even married." Gwen reminded him.

Arthur nodded. "That's true but we may be someday."

"Yes that seems very likely." Gwen caressed his cheek and gave him a soft kiss. "So who is going to pack the basket?"

"I'll get Merlin to do it." Arthur said as her pulled her closer for a deeper kiss. They separated breathless and laughing.


	8. Men And Sweets

Characters/Pairings: Morgana, Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K+ sexual innuendo  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 33 choices

**Men And Sweets **  
Morgana sat down at the table in the tea shop and looked at Gwen stirring her tea.

"Well, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Morgana asked.

"Your brother." Gwen said seriously.

"What has that clotpole done now?" Morgana motioned to the server to bring another cup.

"It's not him, it's me. He is so invested in our relationship. I guess I'm just having doubts." Gwen took a sip and sighed.

"What kind of doubts?" Morgana nodded to the server that brought her cup and left.

"I just don't know if I can commit to this. What if I hurt him like I did Lance? Morgana, what am I going to do?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, I think I should tell you something." Morgana said seriously.

"What?" Gwen looked up from her tea with a questioning look.

"Arthur has had feelings for you since he met you but because you were with Lance so he said nothing. Merlin and I knew when we made you kiss him on the dare. Merlin was upset with me for a week for that." Morgana shrugged. "It paid off because you decided to date Arthur. I doubt a kiss on a dare made that choice for you. There must have been something about Arthur that makes you want to be with him."

"Morgana I have never had feelings like this before. I love him so much I don't know what to do. I think he may be thinking of proposing to me. He has started to talk about children and our future a lot." Gwen confided.

"Well are you going to say 'yes' to him?" Morgana asked.

"Of course." Gwen sighed. "But should I?"

"Yes, you should." Morgana stirred her tea.

"Lance proposed and I told him 'no' even though I loved him. He wanted to save the world I just wanted to live in it. I don't regret that choice but I still feel guilty for it." Gwen looked into her cup like it held all the answers.

"Why? It's not like you had the same goals or even the same feelings. If you thought there was a future with Lance you would have gone with him. Arthur loves you and I know that you love him or you wouldn't be worrying about hurting him." Morgana tapped her spoon on the side of the cup.

The server brings a fresh pot of tea and a plate of sweets and leaves.

Gwen poured tea into her cup and looked at the plate. "I wish all choices were like choosing a sweet at tea. There is no wrong one on that plate."

"The best we can do is to pick the one that is best for us. Besides men and sweets are a lot alike, the outsides are crusty but the insides are very warm and gooey." Morgana picked up a warm fruit filled goodie and broke it open. "See what I mean? Cherries always remind me of Merlin."

Gwen looked at Morgana confused. "Cherries?"

"We were teenagers when he started coming around with Arthur. Need I say more?" Morgana smiled.

Gwen giggled. "No!"

"Don't tell Arthur." Morgana giggled. "He would tease Merlin awfully."

Gwen nodded and picked up a treat and broke it open. "Mmm, cream center." She giggled. "Definitely Arthur."

"Oh we are so naughty!" Morgana laughed.

"Because we choose our treats like out men?" Gwen said with a mischievous grin.

"I never thought of that." Morgana contemplated her cherry goodie in a whole new light


	9. A Vow Of Promise

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 21 promise

**A Vow Of Promise**  
Merlin came into Arthur's office with a file in his hand. "Don't you have a date with Gwen tonight?"

"Yes. I have a very important date tonight." Arthur pulled a ring box out of his pocket. "I'm going to propose."

"You? I wish I could be a fly on that wall." Merlin laughed.

"It's the next logical step. We have been together for a while now." Arthur smiled as he opened the box.

"Wow that is a very big… what is that?" Merlin asked. He looked at it curiously.

"It is an amethyst. It's her favorite." Arthur smiled. "I gave her a bracelet with them in it and she was overjoyed."

"Ah so you think giving her that really big one will make her say 'yes'. It is you after all." Merlin laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Arthur looked at Merlin sharply.

"You just aren't the settling down kind of man. I couldn't even begin to count the amount of girlfriends you have had since I've known you." Merlin said. "Gwen needs someone she can count on to be there for her."

"Merlin, I promise you that I will never leave her like Lance did. I love her. I can't even imagine living without her." Arthur said seriously.

"She has already been through enough. She needs someone that takes her needs and desires into consideration." Merlin said seriously.

"I know that, Merlin and I promise to do just that. I will never be like Lance and put my dreams before hers."

"See that you don't." Merlin said as he put the file down on Arthur's desk and left.

Later that evening…..  
Arthur smiled as he got down on one knee as she sat on his sofa. "Guinevere, I love you and I want you to be my wife. Please. Will you be my wife?"

Gwen gasped as he opened the ring box in his hand. "Arthur, it is beautiful. I want to be your wife. Yes. Yes." She threw her arms around his neck and nearly knocked him over. She kissed him.

"Well when shall we do it?" Arthur asked.

"What about next week?" Gwen said. She laughed at Arthur's shocked reaction.


	10. Location Is Everything

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 27 tattoos

**Location Is Everything**  
Gwen had always wanted to get a tattoo but she was too afraid to do it. She had mentioned it to Arthur on more than one occasion and had even asked him where she should put it.

Arthur told her that a tattoo on her beautiful honey colored skin would be a sacrilege and had reminded her that every time she brought it up.

But bachelorette parties being what they are things got a bit out of hand, she and her bridesmaids ended up in a tattoo parlor.

Gwen blamed Morgana really. Or was it the Jello shots?

But as the bride sat there and gritted her teeth as a tiny crown was etched into her upper thigh she really could only blame herself.

Across town Arthur and his mates were playing poker when he got a text from Morgana. It was a picture of Gwen, skirt hiked up to her knickers, getting her new tattoo and the smiling guy putting it on.

Merlin looked over Arthur's shoulder at the screen of his phone and laughed. "What is she doing? That does not look …um …proper."

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur said more than a bit annoyed. He closed the text and shoved his phone in his pocket. "She's getting a tattoo."

"Morgana has one on her bum." Merlin smiled and handed him ale.

"That wasn't her bum it was her hip." Arthur glared at him.

"Maybe she's getting your name done." Merlin chuckled

"So that's what's on Morgana's bum, 'Merlin'?" Arthur smirked and took a drink``.

"No but I'll will be later." Merlin whispered in his ear.

Arthur choked on his ale.


	11. Crowns Of A Queen

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 5 crown

**Crowns Of A Queen**  
The ceremony was supposed to be a simple one that is until Morgana stepped in and ordered flowers and engaged a caterer. Arthur just laughed but Gwen didn't see the humor in their simple wedding turning into an event.

"You know Morgana. She always has to make a spectacle." Arthur shrugged it off.

"It's expensive." Gwen said.

"I can afford it. We are only doing this once after all." Arthur reminded her.

"Fine." Gwen relented.

On the day of the ceremony they were in the different changing rooms of the small chapel. Gwen and Morgana were fiddling over Gwen's dress. It was a simple white silk dress with a lavender sash and bow. She had decided not to use a veil but to wear a crown of white roses.

Morgana stared at the crown of white roses. It was if she knew something or wanted to say something but didn't.

"Are you all right Morgana?" Gwen asked as Morgana was helping her fasten it into her hair.

"Yes. It's nothing. I'm just so happy for you Gwen." Morgana turned away. The crown of white flowers brought back memories of a different time. Morgana shook it off just as there was a knock on the door.

Merlin called out through the door. "Its time."

"Thanks Merlin." Gwen called back.

The two women went into the hall to get ready to go up the aisle.

Merlin and Arthur stood at the altar already waiting.

"Merlin do you have the rings?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. I have them right…" Merlin started to search his pockets.

"Merlin!" Arthur threatened.

"I know where they are. It will take one minute. Merlin went out the side door and was back before Gwen made it all the way up the aisle. Gwen gave Merlin a questioning look. He just smiled a big smile.

Arthur looked at her and then the crown on her head and had a strange feeling. He took her hands and the ceremony started.

Merlin smiled when he was asked for the rings and held them out on his palm for the minister.

But Arthur was so nervous that he dropped Gwen's ring as he was putting it on her finger and it nearly went down a heating grate. Merlin couldn't help but smile.

Arthur whispered as they walked down the aisle. "I like to see your other crown later."

"Arthur!" Gwen whispered back. "I can't believe I got that tattoo."

"I can't wait to inspect it thoroughly." Arthur gave her hand a squeeze.

Gwen blushed.


	12. Awake From The Dream

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Past Gwen/Lancelot  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 24: Come Wake Me Up by Rascal Flatts (Song)

**Awake From The Dream**  
After twenty seven months in Suriname working for the Peace Corp, Lance expected his life to be different. He never expected to be drinking in the middle of the afternoon as he sat in Merlin's flat.

He walked out on the fire escape and pulled the creased photo from his pocket. It was a picture of him and Gwen when he thought they were in love. Gwen was off on month long honeymoon with her new husband, Arthur and he was alone. She didn't wait for him. She moved on. It was definitely not what he expected. He shoved the photo back into his pocket.

He walked back into the flat and picked up a framed photo of Gwen and her new husband on their wedding day. Merlin and Morgana were standing on either side of them. They all looked happy. That was when he made the decision.

He picked up the phone and called the recruiter for the Peace Corp. He was going to wherever they sent him. He didn't care where. He waited on the line as they put him through.

_Six months later…_  
Columbia was not what Lance expected. He was here to help but he had to always do it with one eye over his shoulder. The drug cartels were everywhere. They killed anyone they believed to be against them in any way. That included the Peace Corp Volunteers that were there to teach English and build schools and hospitals.

Lance wasn't at all surprised when he heard machine gun fire one morning just before dawn. But he didn't expect the pain in his chest or the red stain growing on his white shirt. His last thought was of Gwen.

_One month later…_  
Merlin opened the box that the Peace Corp had sent. It contained Lance's personal items. Most of it was clothes but there were two things in the bottom of the box that drew his attention. One was a blood stained photo and the other was a letter addressed to Gwen.

Merlin grabbed his coat and went to give Gwen the letter. He arrived at Gwen and Arthur's flat just after supper. He handed Gwen the photo and the letter.

Gwen took them. She opened the letter with shaking hands and read it.

_My dearest Gwen,_  
_I left to give you the life you wanted without the constant reminder of what happened between us. I felt I could do more good than harm by leaving._

_If you are reading this something has happened to me. Please know that I loved you with all my heart and even though you did not feel as I did._

_Please remember me fondly and I will watch over you from beyond._  
_Lance_

Gwen put the letter and the photo back in the envelope and sat down. She started to cry. Arthur put his arms around her and held her as she started to sob.

Arthur looked over Gwen's head at Merlin. He wasn't surprised to see Merlin's eyes were wet as well. Arthur had never been that close to Lance but he felt guilty all the same.


	13. Daisies

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 30 Ghost

**Daisies**  
Arthur came home from work and the flat was dark. He already knew why. It had been a week since Merlin had brought that letter from lance to Gwen. She was taking it hard. Arthur supposed that was to be expected. They had been together for over a year and their breakup was ….messy.

"Guinevere." Arthur said as he went into the bedroom. The room was dark and the shades were drawn. "Are you in here?"

"Yes." Gwen said as she turned on the night table light. "I'm sorry I'll get supper started straight away." Gwen started to get up.

Arthur held out his hand and motioned for her to sit back down. "Supper can wait. We need to talk about it. We need to talk about Lance and what happened."

"He went and got himself killed because I broke his heart. That's what happened." Gwen snapped at him. She was angry and guilty all at the same time.

Arthur took a breath and sat down next to her on the bed. "What happened to Lance wasn't anyone's fault Guinevere. He chose that life. He wanted to make the world better and that is what he did."

"He came back." Gwen said. "But he didn't stay because of us."

"He felt he had more work to do." Arthur said.

"He went back because of me. He went back because I didn't love him the way he wanted me too." Gwen started to cry.

Arthur reached out to hold her and she pushed his hands away. Gwen got up and went into the kitchen to start supper.

Arthur sat on the bed and wondered how to get rid of Lance's ghost before it ruined them. He heard a crash in the kitchen. "Guinevere!" He was on his feet and in the kitchen in a matter of seconds.

Gwen stood there with a broken dish at her feet staring at the sideboard. "Did you bring those home?" She pointed at a bouquet of daisies on the side.

"No." Arthur looked at the flowers. He would never be that cheap as to bring her flowers that grew on the side of the road.

"What is today? The date?" Gwen asked. She seemed afaid of something.

"26 October. Why?" Arthur shrugged.

"It would have been our anniversary. Mine and Lance's." Gwen said. "He always gave me daisies. If you didn't and I didn't where did they come from?"

Arthur just stared at the flowers. "I don't know. It wasn't me I always buy you roses."

Gwen picked up the flowers and threw them in the trash. She ran into Arthur's arms. She was shaking. Arthur held her tight and led her out of the kitchen back to the bedroom. He sat her on the bed.

"I'll clear up that mess and we will find out what is going on. I promise." Arthur went into the kitchen and pulled out his mobile.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered. "I need you to tell me why you brought over flowers and left them in the kitchen."

"I didn't." Merlin sounded confused.

"There was a bouquet of daisies on the side. You swear you didn't bring them over."

"I swear."

"Merlin, we have a ghost and I think its name is Lance."

"Shit, I'll be right there." The call disconnected.

Arthur cleared up the broken dish and grabbed the take away menus off the side as he headed for the bedroom. He didn't know what else to do.

Merlin came as quickly as he could. When he arrived, he stopped to ask the maintenance man he saw in the hall if he knew anything about a bouquet of daisies.

"Why sure! I brung 'em ta Mrs. Pendragon. She has been so down I just wanted to cheer her up." The man said.

"Thanks." Merlin smiled and went to tell Arthur. He breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed to have to do is banish a ghost. His secret would be revealed and he couldn't have that, at least not yet.


	14. Burning The Bridges

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen past Gwen/Lancelot  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 8 burn

**Burning The Bridges**  
Gwen knew they couldn't go on like they had been. She needed to move on. They both did. Arthur was guilty and she couldn't stop feeling like Lance's death was her fault.

She needed to do something to put an end to it all. She went to the bedroom and opened the drawer of the bedside table. She took the letter and the photo out and walked toward the kitchen.

Arthur looked up as she passed through the lounge and saw what she had in her hand. He got up and followed her.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"I'm burning the past so we can move on. I want nothing to remind me of Lance. He's gone and we were over long before you and I started dating. He has no right to have a hold on me." Gwen took the box of matches out of the pantry and went to the sink she struck a match and lit the letter and the photo on fire.

Arthur put his arms around his wife as they stood there watching the flames turn them to ashes. When there was nothing left. Arthur turned on the water and rinsed away the ashes. "There. It's done. We are free."

Gwen turned in his arms and put her arms around his waist. Arthur kissed her curls and tightened his hold on her.


	15. Caught In Her Tangled Mess

Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Morgana  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 10 tangled

**Caught In Her Tangled Mess**  
Morgana stared at the test stick. No amount of magic could make it show a result faster. She sighed and tapped her foot. She already knew what it was refusing to tell her. She just wanted confirmation.

It wasn't going to be easy to tell Merlin that she was pregnant. He wanted to wait until they were married to have children. He was a traditional kind of guy. It was just that Morgana wanted to make sure they were bonded forever. They were tangled now in connections that were unbreakable.

Merlin would never need to know that she had been off her birth control for months. She wanted to get pregnant and now she was.

She stared at the stick again and it relented and gave her the result she expected. All she had to do was plan a nice meal and tell him. She would say she accidentally missed a pill or two. He never needs to know that she hadn't had one in ages.

They would be tangled forever connected by the child she had planned for and he wasn't ready for.


	16. Some Like It Hot

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: T  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 11 Temptation

**Some Like It Hot**  
Arthur walked in the flat and was hit by a wave of hot stifling air. "Guinevere, is the air not working again?"

"No I called but it may be a while." Gwen came out of the bedroom in a bikini top and very short shorts. Her bare feet padded on the floor as she walked across the room to Arthur.

"Maybe I should call again." Arthur frowned and stripped off his shirt.

"It won't help." Gwen stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips then headed for the kitchen.

Arthur frowned. "Is that all I get?"

"It's hot!" Gwen said from the kitchen.

Arthur walked into the kitchen to see Gwen sucking on an ice cube in front of the open fridge. He smiled and leaned against the door frame to watch.

"Oh! I went to the farmer's market this morning." Gwen turned around and pulled out a carton of strawberries and some crème fresh. She put them on the side. "Do you want some I've already washed them up?"

"Maybe after dinner. What is for dinner?" Arthur realized he was a bit hungry.

"I'm not cooking in this heat. Come have some. She dipped a strawberry in the crème fresh and licked it off."

Arthur looked at her curiously. "Um …." He bit his bottom lip. The hunger pangs were giving way to other more pressing feelings.

Gwen looked at him through lowered lashes as she bit the berry. She licked her fingertips as she popped the rest of the berry in her mouth. She dipped another and walked up to him. She stood just out of his reach and licked it then took a bite again.

"Are you seducing me?" Arthur grinned.

"It's working." Gwen looked down at the growing bulge in his jeans and grinned.

"Naughty girl!" Arthur laughed. He reached out to grab her but she eluded his grasp.

She went back to the fridge and took out another ice cube. She ran it down her cleavage and smiled at him.

"That is so not fair. It is hotter than hell in here." Arthur was hot in more ways than one at that moment.

"So take something off." She sucked the dripping ice cube. She ran it over her exposed abdomen.

"Damn Guinevere!" Arthur shed his jeans. He stood in his under shorts and started to walk towards her.

"Oi! Not in the kitchen." Gwen waved him out. "And take off your socks."

Arthur hopped on one foot as he took off his socks and went into the bedroom. Gwen could hear him fall on the bed.

Gwen stopped at the breaker box and switched the air conditioning back on. She giggled mischievously as he went into the bedroom.


	17. Advice On 'Ya Know'

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Gwaine, Leon, mentions of Morgana, Percival and Elyan  
Rating/Warnings: M  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt12 tease

**Advice On 'Ya Know'**  
After 'the air conditioner incident" Arthur was determined to get back at Gwen for the torture she put him through. Well it really wasn't torture in the end but he's only a man after all. He can only take so much.

He racked his brain but couldn't think of a thing to do to even with her. So he decided to get help. He decided to ask his mates.

There was s football match being shown at a local pub and Arthur thought that would be the perfect place to ask for advice.

"Wait she did what?" Leon gave him a look.

"She switched the electric off to the air conditioner." Arthur said.

"She did all that just to get you to …. ya know …. with her?" Merlin laughed.

"Yes. Now I need some way to get back at her for it." Arthur said. "Merlin, the word is sex."

Merlin burst out laughing.

"No more ale for him." Gwaine shook his head. "Have you tried walking around the flat naked?"

"He wants to seduce her not scare her." Leon said. "You need to get food and feed it to her."

"Did I not mention the strawberries?" Arthur said.

"What gets me is it took strawberries and ice cubes. What are you made of stone?" Gwaine reached over and gave Arthur's arm a punch.

"I admit I didn't get what she was doing at first." Arthur said.

"Arthur, if I had a wife that looked like yours I wouldn't need a thing." Gwaine said as he waved the server over for another round. "Too words: bikini top."

"I'm not going to wear a bikini top." Arthur looked into the empty bottle of ale and put it on the table.

Merlin laughed. "No dollop head, he was talking about Gwen in a bikini top. Give her a massage. It works for Morgana."

"I do not want to hear what 'works' for my sister, Merlin." Arthur glared at him. "What she sees in you, I don't understand."

"She gets to be on top." Gwaine laughed.

Merlin blushed and nodded.

Arthur rubbed his face with his hand and sighed. He was doomed.

Leon looked thoughtful for a moment. "What about a picnic?"

"That's too public." Arthur shook his head

"No with candles on the floor and then you won't have to go far to go for 'desert' if you know what I mean." Leon grinned.

"It's a shame Percival had to work. He's very romantic." Merlin said.

"How would you know Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Morgana told me." Merlin grinned.

"And how would she know?"

"Arthur, your sister is well … friendly." Gwaine laughed. "Very friendly."

"Please tell me you all haven't … ya know … with my sister." Arthur said although he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"Arthur, the word is sex." Merlin laughed. "And I think we all have at some point."

"Not Elyan. He turned her down. He said Gwen would have killed him." Leon pointed out.

"I shall try to remember to thank him. Do you have any ideas that I can actually use?" Arthur said with an annoyed tone.

"Clean the flat in an apron." Merlin suggested.

"How will that entice her?" Arthur asked.

"Just an apron, Arthur." Merlin smiled.

"Why don't you just beg like the rest of us?" Leon said.

They all look at Leon.

"Beg for what?" A voice asked from behind Arthur.

Almost in unison they turned to find Gwen looking at them with a curious look.

Merlin Leon and Gwaine burst out laughing.

"Tell her Arthur." Merlin said.

"Yeah mate." Gwaine said.

"Go ahead." Leon said.

"I think the word you're looking for is …." Merlin started to say.

"Shut up Merlin!" Arthur growled.

"Arthur, are you going to tell me?" Gwen asked.

"No."


	18. GOAL!

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 2 photo

**GOAL!**  
Gwen looked over at Arthur as he was getting dressed for the football match. "What are you wearing?"

"What do you mean? I'm wearing my football kit." Arthur turned away from her. He knew exactly what she was asking but he decided to deflect.

"Arthur, why are you wearing 'Superman' knickers?" Gwen asked a little more bluntly this time.

"They are just for fun." Arthur pulled his uniform shorts on and gave her a disarming grin.

"If you think that they will help you win the game, you will be disappointed." Gwen told him.

Arthur shrugged. He dared not tell her that they actually did give him superpowers on the pitch. She would think him mental.


	19. Games In The Dark

Characters/Pairings: Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 25 Facebook (photo)

**Games In The Dark**  
Merlin sat at his computer and logged into his Facebook account. He pulled up the chat window and took a look at the list of names. No one was on line that would notice what he was about to do.

He went to the apps and found his favorite game and played until the wee hours of the night.

He had blocked the game from posting anything on his timeline. It seemed like an extreme thing to do but if Arthur and his friends found out what he was doing they would take the mick out of him.

Was it 'Armies Of Magic' or 'Dragon City' he was playing?.

It was Petville. His fuzzy little "Boo Boo" was so cute.


	20. Confirmation In Triplicate

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 7 family

**Confirmation In Triplicate**  
Gwen sat on the floor of the bathroom and looked at the three pregnancy tests in front of her. They all said the same thing. She was pregnant. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. They had always wanted children but she thought that they would wait at least another year.

There was a knock at the door.

"Guinevere, are you all right?" Arthur said from the other side of the door.

"Yes I'm fine I'll be right out." Gwen gathered the tests and shoved them into the waste bin then pulled the bag out and opened the door. She hoped that she could make it to the trash bin in the kitchen without being caught.

She walked into the kitchen and Arthur was making tea. "Want a cup?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take the trash out be right back." Gwen said as she put the bag from the bathroom in the kitchen bag and headed out the door.

"Guinevere, I'll take it out later." Arthur called out after her.

"I've got it." Gwen said as she kept going.

Arthur shrugged and pulled the biscuits out of the cupboard.

Gwen shoved the bag in the rubbish bin in the back of the building. She stood there and took a deep breath. She knew she should tell him but she just needed to process it first. She was pregnant. Their life was going to change.

They were having dinner with Merlin and Morgana on Friday night. She would tell them all at dinner after she went to the clinic for another test.

With that decision made Gwen walked back in the flat. She smiled as she took the cup of tea from Arthur. She hoped their child would have his smile. She looked at him.

"Something wrong?" Arthur asked her. He thought she was looking at him strangely.

"Not a thing. Did you eat all the biscuits?" Gwen said as she took a sip of tea.

Arthur looked confused as he handed her the packet of biscuits.

"Thanks." Gwen sat down on the sofa with the biscuits and smiled about her secret.


	21. Relativity

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 13 time

**Relativity**  
Gwen came out of the bedroom wearing a tight short red dress with a gold chain belt. She pulled on a pair of black stilettos. "Arthur, come on we are going to be late."

Arthur looked up from his mobile and smiled. "He hadn't seen that dress in a while. He stood and walked over to her. "Maybe we can be a little late. It is Merlin and Morgana after all."

"Get your hand off my bum. We are already late." Gwen wrapped a black pashmina around her and the end hit Arthur in the face. "Come on Arthur." Gwen walked out to the car and got in.

Arthur sighed and went to get in the driver's seat.

They reached the restaurant and found Merlin and Morgana waiting. Merlin stood as Arthur held the chair for Gwen.

"So what is it?" Gwen asked.

"We are cancelling the wedding." Morgana said.

"Finally!" Arthur said. "You've seen sense."

"Arthur!" Gwen admonished him. "Why?"

"We are going to elope." Merlin said.

"We don't want to wait. I … um … well … we are expecting." Morgana blushed.

"Expecting what?" Arthur asked.

"We are going to have a baby." Morgana said.

"Wait! How did that happen?" Arthur asked.

"He put his hand on her bum." Gwen smirked. "How do you think?"

"Yeah but …" Arthur started to say more but Gwen kicked him under the table. Arthur winced.

"When is the baby arriving?" Gwen asked.

"After the New Year, so you see a Christmas wedding is just not possible now." Morgana smiled.

"Yes I see." Gwen smiled. "That is perfect timing. We are expecting our child in February."

"Wait what?" Arthur looked shocked.

Gwen giggled and kissed him. Arthur wrapped his arms around her.

Merlin and Morgana grinned at each other.

"It's about time." Morgana said.


	22. Through The Looking Glass

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 14 reflection

**Through The Looking Glass**  
Shopping! What was he thinking when he agreed to this? Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. At least Merlin was undergoing the same torture. Arthur looked over at Merlin looking at swatches of material with Morgana and smiling. Damn! He is such a girl!

Arthur and Gwen had decided to buy a house now that there was a baby on the way. They were shopping for furniture and Arthur was way out of his element. Gwen was finalizing the order with the clerk so he thought he wouldn't have to endure much longer.

"Arthur, Morgana wants to go to that little antique store over there." Gwen said as she put her hand on his chest and smiled.

"Is that the last store or will you be dragging me to more?" Arthur asked her.

Gwen looked at him like he was a cranky child. "Yes Arthur then I will take you home give you a biscuit and milk before you take your nap."

Arthur grinned teasingly. "I'll take a nap only if you join me."

"Really Arthur!? I'm already pregnant." Gwen took his hand. "Just one more store. Promise. It's just one more."

Arthur let her lead him out and across the street into the crowded little store. He was glad they were almost finished more than he could say.

Merlin and Morgana were already in the store looking at a desk. They were obviously flirting with each other.

Arthur shook his head. Only those two could make a date out of an excruciating chore. He let Gwen lead him to a mirror on the wall in the back of the store.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Gwen asked. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. The glass was old and wavy but the frame was beautifully crafted bronze with dragons on either side. The dragon's eyes were made of red stones.

Arthur looked at the mirror. "Yeah."

"Come here and look properly." Gwen pulled him over to her side. "See it now?"

"It's blurry."

"It's old Arthur." Gwen reached out and touched the frame. She had a feeling she had seen it before but she had no idea where. As she ran her finger down one of the dragons back, the image in the mirror blurred even more.

Arthur looked at the mirror curiously as Gwen touched it. "What did you do?"

"I don't know." Gwen frowned and pulled her hand back.

The image cleared but it wasn't Arthur and Gwen that appeared in the mirror. It was the King and Queen of Camelot. King Arthur stood in his chainmail and red cloak with the Pendragon crest on his shoulder. Queen Guinevere in a red dress with a gold chain belt held her King's hand. Both were wearing crowns.

Gwen gasped. "I… "

Arthur eyes widened. "It must be a trick."

Merlin and Morgana walked over to see what they were looking at.

Morgana looked at the image in the mirror and was shocked.

Merlin fought the wave of panic that threatened to engulf him. Damn! How did that get here? He thought.  
XX~XX

At The Court of Camelot… (In the private chambers of the King and Queen)

"What is it Merlin?" The young Queen asked the Court Sorcerer.

"It's a looking glass. It shows you in the future." Merlin said smiling.

"Sure it does Merlin." Arthur stood up from his desk and walked over to Guinevere and intertwined his fingers with hers. "How does it work?"

"Just stroke one of the dragons on its back." Merlin said.

The Queen reached out and stroked the dragon's back. The image blurred and when it cleared their modern selves were staring back at them.

"What do you think?" Merlin asked excitedly.

The Royals were too stunned to speak.


	23. The King And Queen

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 23 Red (Art)

**The King And Queen**  
Arthur was suspicious of the housewarming gift from the start but Gwen was unwrapping it before he could stop her. It was really the look on Merlin and Morgana's face when Merlin handed it to Gwen. Arthur half expected to see some kind of naked art come out of the flat box.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Arthur looked at Merlin.

"No. we had them made for you." Morgana said.

"I think they are lovely and they will look beautiful over the stone fireplace." Gwen said. She pulled the tapestries out of the box and held them up.

"I thought the telly was going there." Arthur already knew he didn't like these things.

Gwen gave Arthur a glare. "We are not getting one of those ridiculously large televisions. We already discussed that Arthur."

Merlin laughed. "We thought you would appreciate the sentiment."

Arthur looked confused.

"They are the banners of the King and Queen of Camelot, Arthur and Guinevere." Merlin explained.

"They are perfect." Gwen said. "Arthur isn't that sweet?"

Arthur looked at the two banners and had a feeling, almost a memory of a castle far away and from another time. He unconsciously put his hand to his chest.

Merlin saw it and glanced over at Morgana who nodded.

It was almost time…


	24. Double Time

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 31 heartbeats

**Double Time**  
Gwen pulled Arthur by the hand into the waiting room of the doctor's office. She had an appointment for a prenatal check up and she had insisted that he come along.

They sat down in the corner and Arthur shifted uncomfortably on the hard chair. "Guinevere, why do I have to be here for this?"

"Aren't you interested in the baby's health? I thought you would be happy to come." Gwen said.

"It's just that I really don't want to watch someone poking and prodding in…" Arthur blushed "… in there."

"As opposed to you doing it?" Gwen smiled mischievously.

"I'm your husband. It's completely different." Arthur shifted again. "Why are these chairs so uncomfortable?"

"I don't the chair has anything to do with your being uncomfortable." Gwen giggled.

The nurse came out and looked at the chart in her hand. "Mrs. Pendragon?"

"I'll just wait here." Arthur said.

"Come along Arthur." Gwen grabbed his hand and pulled him with her.

The doctor came shortly and examined Gwen and then he started to do a scan.

"Ah there you are!" The doctor said as he saw the baby on the screen. He pointed to the blinking spot. "The blinking there is the baby's heart beating. Would you like to listen?"

Gwen squeezed Arthur's hand and smiled. "Yes please."

The doctor turned up the sound and then frowned.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"I think." The doctor started and then he moved the wand around a bit until a second blinking thing appeared on the screen. "Yes there it is! You will be the proud parents of twins. Looks like they will be here in early February."

"Twins?" Arthur looked shocked. "Are you positive?"

He doctor moved the wand again and both blinking hearts could be seen. "There they are."

Gwen laughed. "Oh this is wonderful, isn't it Arthur?"

Arthur looked at the screen and nodded. "Uh huh."

"Well, I'm done you can make the next appointment with the nurse and I will see you then." The doctor turned off the machine and left the room. The image of two spots was frozen on the monitor.

Arthur looked at Gwen. "How the bloody hell did we do that?"

"Arthur?"

"We made twins."

"Yes."

"How?"

Gwen laughed. "It was hot."


	25. You Should Always Think

Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt: prompt 15: confessions

**You Should Always Think**  
Morgana couldn't stand it she had to tell someone and who better than her best friend and sister in law Gwen. Morgana invited her to lunch for the sole purpose to confess her secret.

Morgana looked up from the menu of the French restaurant they were at. "Gwen, can I tell you a secret?" Morgana asked.

"Sure. Is it juicy?" Gwen was looking at the specials written in French and frowning.

"Well, no but I have to tell someone or I'll bust." Morgana put her menu down.

"Well. What is it?" Gwen looked up at her.

"I got pregnant on purpose." Morgana waited for it to sink in.

"What?!" Gwen was shocked. "Why did you do that?"

"I was afraid that Merlin wouldn't marry me. That he would discover how horrible I am and leave me." Morgana admitted.

"That's no reason to get pregnant. You have to tell him what you did." Gwen told her.

"He'll hate me. He wasn't exactly thrilled at first." Morgana frowned at the memory of Merlin's face when she told him about the baby. "He didn't react like Arthur did when you told him about your child."

"He was in shock. I'm sure." Gwen said. "Morgana, are you sure it's Merlin's baby?"

"Of course it is!" Morgana said a little louder than she wanted to. "I haven't been with anyone but him in ages."

"You need to tell him." Gwen said firmly.

"I'll think about it. I promise." Morgana said. "Don't tell Arthur, please."

"I won't but text me if you need to talk after." Gwen said as the waitress came over.

"I will." Morgana promised.

**Later that evening ….**  
"Why would you do that Morgana?" Merlin said angrily. "I love you and we were going to wait at least a year."

"I'm sorry Merlin I just thought…. Well, I didn't think." Morgana said.

"I need to get out." Merlin said as he grabbed his jacket and went out the door.

Morgana sat on the sofa and cried.


	26. SOS

Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt: prompt 9 tears

**S. O. S.**  
Gwen let herself into Merlin and Morgana's flat. The call she received from Morgana was nearly incoherent.

"Morgana?" Gwen called out. She heard a muffled sob from the other side of the lounge. She turned the corner and found Morgana curled up on the sofa with half a box of tissues balled up on the floor. "You told him."

"Uh huh. He walked out." Morgana pulled another tissue out of the box and blew her nose." I don't think he's coming back."

Gwen sighed. "I get you some water. You shouldn't get so upset it's not good for the baby." Gwen went into the kitchen and filled a glass with water from the tap. Gwen pulled out her mobile then texted Arthur. 'Go find Merlin. Morgana is a mess.'

Arthur was watching an old movie when his mobile pinged. He sighed and turned off the movie grabbed his coat and keys. He knew exactly where Merlin would be.

Arthur arrived at the pub and saw Merlin's car in the lot. He pulled out his mobile and texted Gwen. 'I found him going to talk to him now.'


	27. Suspicions And Shadows

Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen, Uri Rheged (King Uriens of Rheged)  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt: prompt 28 jealousy

**Suspicions And Shadows**  
Merlin sat at the pub looking into the glass of ale and wondering how he got in this situation.

He wasn't sure if he could believe Morgana when she said that she had gotten pregnant on purpose or if she had gotten caught with someone else's baby. All of his mates had dated Morgana at one time or another. She was "friendly" as Gwaine says.

He knew Morgana was hanging around with that man, Uri Rheged at work. She was around him a lot more than Merlin would like. The man acted like he was king of the accounting department. He had the confidence and good looks to back it up which made it worse. This child could be his or Uri's.

Merlin still had the distrust of centuries past in the back of his head. She betrayed him then why wouldn't she do it now. They were not the same as they were back then, or were they? Merlin just couldn't seem to trust her the way he should. He was going to marry her but still….

Arthur walked in to the pub as Merlin sat there drinking. Merlin knew that Arthur had been sent to talk to him, most likely by Gwen.

Merlin wished he and Morgana could be as solid as Arthur and Gwen. It felt like he was destined to remember the woman from Camelot as he looked at Morgana now.

He saw Arthur spot him in the crowded pub. Merlin knew he was about to hear what Arthur was thinking. It had a feeling he didn't want to hear any of it. Unfortunately that never stopped Arthur from talking any other time.


	28. Not Exactly Tradition

Characters/Pairings: Merlin Arthur  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 17 Tradition

**Not Exactly Tradition**  
Arthur walked into the pub and scanned the room for Merlin. He found him sitting at a corner table nursing a pint. Arthur took a breath and walked over.

Merlin looked up as Arthur sat down across from him at the table. "Did Morgana send you?"

"No. Guinevere did. Morgana called her crying." Arthur waved over the server and ordered a pint. "What happened, Merlin?"

"She got pregnant on purpose." Merlin stared at his glass. "She thought that I was going to leave her if she didn't."

"That's certainly twisted." Arthur took a long sip.

Merlin glared at him.

"Well, you were going to marry her." Arthur frowned.

"I thought we would wait. You know like traditional couples." Merlin shrugged.

"You and Morgana aren't exactly traditional. You were just friends for years then you fell in love." Arthur said.

"I have always loved your sister." Merlin downed his ale and motioned for another. "All I wanted was a traditional courtship then traditional engagement followed by a traditional wedding and marriage. Just like you and Gwen."

"I fell in love with my friend's girlfriend whilst he was out saving the world. I don't think you can call that traditional either." Arthur stared in the half empty glass in front of him.

"They had broken up, Arthur. She turned him down and he left. You shouldn't blame yourself for that." Merlin ran his finger around the edge of his glass.

"Lance went back after we were married and got himself killed. That's what gives me guilt." Arthur admitted.

Merlin nodded. "Love is unpredictable and it makes you do dumb things."

"Like get pregnant on purpose?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I suppose." Merlin flipped a few pounds on the table. "I should get home. Morgana will be a mess. Are you and Gwen available for the ceremony this weekend?"

"Guinevere will make sure of it." Arthur smiled. "Just love her Merlin. that's all you can do. Tradition is for fairy tales not real life."

Merlin stood and patted Arthur on the shoulder then went out the door.

Arthur pulled out his mobile and texted Gwen. 'Love, he is on the way home. I'll meet you at home. XX'

Arthur flipped a few more pound notes into the pile Merlin left and headed home.


	29. Through The Ages

Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Morgana  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 34 devotion

**Through The Ages**  
Merlin walked in the flat and threw his keys on the hall table. He knew Morgana was waiting up from the glow of the light coming from the bedroom door. He sighed and headed down the hall.

Merlin walked in the bedroom and Morgana was sitting on the bed hugging a pillow like she does when she is upset.

"You should be sleeping Morgana." Merlin said as he started to undress.

"I wanted to talk to you." Morgana said. "I wanted to apologize for…"

"Thinking that you had to be pregnant for me to marry you?" Merlin sat on the bed in his shorts. "Don't you realize that I am devoted to you? When we were in Camelot all those centuries ago I loved you even then, Morgana."

"I didn't know." Morgana said softly almost to herself. "But we were enemies back then. Why did you love me?"

"I loved the kind girl that you were before you were lost to Morgause's influence. I thought you had feelings for me too." Merlin said. "Now in this life, we are together and you do this!"

"I just wasn't sure." Morgana said. "Merlin I didn't know what else to do to keep you."

"I am not a pet." Merlin stood up and grabbed his sleep pants and put them on. He got into bed and looked at her. "Let's just go to sleep."

"Merlin, can you ever forgive me?" Morgana looked at him with fresh tears in her eyes.

"I will but not tonight." Merlin punched his pillow. "Morgana, we have a wedding to plan and a baby to get ready for. We are going to need some rest."

"You still want to marry me?" Morgana was surprised.

Merlin kissed her. "I love you and I am devoted to you. Nothing can make me stop not even a baby."

Morgana smiled. "I love you too Merlin." She snuggled down on his bare chest and she drifted off to sleep.

Merlin lay awake and thought of all the things that had stood in their way over the centuries. He realized he really was devoted to her, hopelessly so.


	30. Questions To Be Answered

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
prompt 26 assumption

**Questions To Be Answered**  
Arthur let himself in after his tall with Merlin at the pub. He can tell by the lack of lights on that Gwen has gone to bed. He walked into the bedroom and saw her in the bed reading one of those awful romance novels she likes.

"Did you get him settled down?" Gwen asked as she looked up.

"I think so." Arthur pulled off his clothes and got in bed next to her.

Gwen put her book on the night table and cuddled against him.

"What if it's not his?" Arthur asked.

"What are you talking about Arthur?" Gwen looked up at him from his shoulder.

"The baby. What if the baby is not Merlin's?" Arthur clarified.

"A woman knows who the father of her child is Arthur." Gwen rubs her belly. "I know you are my child's father."

"Yes but this is Morgana we are talking about. I think she has slept with every one of my mates and quite a few more."

"Arthur, she's your sister!"

"And she is free with her …."

"Arthur!" Gwen couldn't believe he was even thinking such things.

"All I'm saying is that he should ask for a test. That would put all doubt to rest." Arthur explained.

"But that means he doesn't trust her." Gwen said.

"Ah so he should just believe her even though there is the smallest possibility that the child isn't his. That would eat at me. I know this child is mine." Arthur rubs her belly. "I have no doubts but Merlin will if it isn't proven. It will always be in the back of his mind."

"Do all men think this way?"

"I don't know but I know Merlin enough to believe he will." Arthur pulled her closer. "He's hurt because she tricked him and if she did it once …"

"She may do it again?" Gwen finally understood. "I'll talk to her but she may think that we are just interfering."

"We are family. It's expected." Arthur said.

"I shall remember that." Gwen said. "Now we need to get some sleep before the birds start singing. I have a wedding to help plan and you have Merlin's bachelor party to host."

"I suppose I should find some exotic dancers."

"Arthur, I will kill you." Gwen said against his shoulder half asleep.

"Got it." Arthur snuggled her close and drifted off to sleep.


	31. Bands Of Gold

Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Morgana,  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 18 gold

**Bands Of Gold**  
Arthur stood at the window in the dressing room of the small chapel. He was turning his wedding ring on his finger. Merlin and Morgana's wedding was bringing back memories of his own wedding. Arthur put his hand in his pocket to make sure their wedding bands were there and then smiled. Merlin had left the rings in his topcoat pocket at his and Gwen's wedding. The crazy fool ran out to get them and came back winded. Arthur smiled and turned to Merlin who was walking the same path in the rug for the fiftieth time.

"Merlin, it will be over before you know it." Arthur said as he sat in the overstuffed chair to watch Merlin make the circuit another time.

Merlin turned to look at him with a confused look in his face. "What will be over?"

"Your freedom." Arthur grinned. "Relax Merlin. What could go wrong?"

"Do you have the rings?" Merlin asked him. He was most likely remembering what happened at Arthur and Gwen's wedding.

"Yes, I have the rings." Arthur assured him.

"I wonder if she is here already." Merlin said still pacing.

"Guinevere sent me a text a few minutes ago saying they were here." Arthur started to turn his ring on his finger again.

Merlin nodded. "How do I look?"

"Petrified." Arthur laughed. "You act like you are about to die."

"I just want it to be perfect for Morgana." Merlin stopped pacing. "You know how she's been since Uther died. Now that she is pregnant and she's worse."

"Hormones are a bitch." Arthur laughed. "Guinevere was crying because we were out of tea yesterday. I can't wait for the baby to get here so she will regain her sanity."

"Arthur, they are pregnant not insane." Merlin paused a moment. "Well maybe a bit insane. Morgana yelled at me for chewing too loud."

Arthur burst out laughing.

There was a knock on the door and Gwaine came in. "Well time to get you married Merlin." Gwaine looked at Arthur and chuckled. "Why is he green?"

"Nerves." Arthur shrugged. He stood and grabbed Merlin by the arm. "Come on. My sister is waiting. Don't want to make her mad now, do we? She can be a real witch, you know."

"Yeah right." Merlin nodded and let Arthur haul him out of the room. Arthur had no idea how right he was, Merlin thought.


	32. Secrets Through The Door

Characters/Pairings:  
Rating/Warnings:  
Genre: (Gen, Het, Slash or Multi)  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 19 eavesdropping

**Secrets Through The Door**  
The two couples decided to take a holiday to Hawaii. Arthur had made arrangements for a surfing excursion so Gwen went to get Merlin and Morgana from their room.

Gwen walked up to Merlin and Morgana's hotel room and went to knock on the hotel room door but hesitated when she saw that it was open a crack. She heard voices inside. Merlin and Morgana were having what sounded like a row.

"I'm not going to tell him and neither should you." Morgana said.

"Morgana, I think he probably knows about your dreams." Merlin said. "He did grow up with you in the same house."

"Not all of them. I never said anything most of the time. It's not like it was. Things are different in this life." Morgana said. "The dreams are not as intense."

"But if he is going to be hurt, you need to tell him to be cautious." Merlin insisted.

"I should walk up to him and tell him. Oh I don't know. … Hey Arthur you are going to fall off your surfboard get hit in the head and drown." Morgana said sarcastically.

"Well, I wouldn't be so blunt." Merlin paused for a moment. "Maybe I can rescue him."

"What are you going to do? Magickally lift him out of the water in front of Gwen and everybody?" Morgana asked. "He'll know about your magic then and so will everyone else."

"I don't know. Maybe we can talk them into doing something else." Merlin said. "What if we all went antiquing?"

"Arthur is not the antiquing type. He nearly died from boredom when we were furniture shopping." Morgana said dismissively.

"I nearly died when they found that looking glass. I thought all of my magickal objects were destroyed when the Camelot was destroyed." Merlin said.

"Looters hit the castle before it was completely destroyed remember. There may be a few things still around."

Merlin groaned. "Great! I wonder what else survived."

"We need to go. They will be waiting." Morgana said as she opened the door. "Gwen! How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh I heard just about everything." Gwen stood there with her hands on her hips. "I think you both have quite a bit of explaining to do."

Arthur rounded the corner and walked up behind Gwen. "What is the hold up?"

"Surfing can wait." Gwen said. "Merlin and Morgana have some things to tell us."

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other with panicky expressions as Gwen pulled Arthur into the room and shut the door firmly.


	33. It Is All So Clear Now

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 29 misunderstanding

**It Is All So Clear Now**  
The click of the door latch was as loud as a slam to Morgana and Merlin. They were caught and they knew Gwen wasn't going to let it go.

They both knew the day was coming they just didn't want it to be today. Arthur and Gwen weren't ready for the truth yet. It needed to come to them on its own. It didn't look like that was the plan however. With the discovery of the looking glass and now Gwen has overheard their argument about magick, Merlin and Morgana knew they were doomed.

"Guinevere what is this all about?" Arthur asked his wife as she turned away from the door. "We have reservations for surfing instruction. We need to go. This is our last chance to have a holiday before the children come."

"Arthur, its Hawaii I'm sure we will be able to reschedule surfing lessons. Besides Morgana and I were only going to watch anyway." Gwen said firmly. "Merlin and Morgana have something to tell us that is more important than fun."

"Gwen, whatever you thought you heard was nothing. Merlin and I were just having a misunderstanding of sorts." Morgana started to say.

"That wasn't a misunderstanding. You are hiding something from us and I want to know what it is." Gwen said.

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other. Merlin sighed. "We had past lives. Morgana and I remember but you and Arthur do not. We can't force you to remember."

Arthur looked confused. "So you know who we were in our past lives and everything?"

"Yeah." Morgana said. "We have always known."

"Why not just tell us? It's not like we would believe you anyway." Arthur said. "It's all rubbish. That past lives stuff is just a scam."

"Really Arthur?" Merlin said. Is that why you touched your chest when you saw the banners we gave you? Were you not checking for a wound?"

Arthur turned pale. "I thought I felt… wait the King Arthur stuff is just a joke isn't it?"

Morgana looked at him and shook her head. "I'd ask your wife, Guinevere if she thinks this is a joke."

Gwen looked at Arthur and knew that Merlin and Morgana were telling the truth. "I don't understand. Why is it that you both know and we don't? Does it have to do with magick? That's what you were talking about. You have magick in this life too don't you?"

"Yeah we do." Morgana said. "My dreams and Merlin always being there when things happen. It's magick."

"Once and future King…." Arthur looked at them. "I'm not a King in this life. Why are we here if we are not King and Queen?"

"To give you the life you deserve and you missed out on when you were in Camelot. A spell was cast to give you your life back so you can be free of worry and have a family. I wanted you to get to grow old together like you should have before." Merlin said.

Arthur walked out on the balcony. He needed air. Merlin had to be lying, he thought. He felt his chest again and knew that he wasn't. He turned to look at Gwen as she sat on the end of the bed crying with her arms around the baby in her womb. Merlin and Morgana looked guilty. He had wished it was just a misunderstanding now not a bomb that blew their world apart.

It will all be different now.


	34. Doubtful Whispers

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 6 whispers in the night

**Doubtful Whispers**  
"Guinevere, are you awake?" Arthur whispered in the dark bedroom of their hotel suite. They were still on holiday in Hawaii with Merlin and Morgana.

"No." Gwen answered him in an equally hushed tone.

"What Merlin and Morgana said about us being reincarnated, do you think it's true?" Arthur sat up on one elbow and tried to see her face but she had her back to him.

"I don't know but I think it might be." Gwen turned to face him. It took a few minutes for her to readjust the pillow she was laying on. Twins were uncomfortable to carry and it was worse to try to sleep with the added weight.

Arthur helped her with the pillows and then put his hand on her belly. "They're kicking."

"It's that time of the night. I want to rest and they want to play a football match." Gwen sighed. "If what they said is true then we are here because Merlin used magic."

"I would never have guessed that Merlin ever had any magic. He is always such a clumsy fool." Arthur snorted in amusement.

"You know that is an act." Gwen said seriously.

"It's a good one. He falls over air." Arthur chuckled.

"Arthur!" Gwen gently hit him on the chest. "What I don't understand is how you did not see your own sister having prophetic dreams."

"Well she never said anything and Father and I just thought they were nightmares. She's a girl and girls are afraid of everything." Arthur shrugged.

"That is not true! One of these may be a girl." Gwen put her hand over Arthur's on her belly.

"Oh I hope so." Arthur kissed Gwen softly.

They stayed quiet a moment with their foreheads touching and the babies kicking. They didn't want to think of anything else but the nagging question came back.

"I was a King not a middle manager at a middle sized business. I was High King. I'm certainly not now." Arthur sighed.

"I was a Queen." Gwen sighed. "I wonder if we looked like we do now."

"Remember the mirror in the antique shop? The image we saw must have been our former selves." Arthur said.

"What happened to that mirror? Maybe we should go back and buy it." Gwen said.

"Can't. It's not there they sold it the next day. The clerk wouldn't tell me who bought it either said it was paid for in cash." Arthur told her. "I bet it was Merlin and Morgana."

"I hope it was." Gwen frowned. "That mirror looked into the Royal Bedchamber. Somebody could see us having sex or something."

"Oh I hope not." Arthur chuckled. "I wonder if we were as passionate as we are now."

Gwen giggled. "I'm sure we were. We need to get some rest. Gwen looked down at her swollen belly. That means all of us. We will ask more questions in the morning."

Arthur settled against her and the pillows and closed his eyes. "Good night, Guinevere." He said sleepily.

"Good night, My Lord." Gwen said as she kissed his forehead.


	35. The King's Mark

Characters/Pairings: Arthur  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 3 scars

**The Kings Mark**  
Arthur stood in front of the mirror with his chest bare. He looked at the mark that was right over his heart. He had always thought it was some kind of birthmark. That is until Merlin and Morgana told him and Gwen that they were the reincarnated King and Queen of Camelot.

He realized that it must have been a really big weapon to leave such a big scar. What was it? A spear or a lance? It seemed too big to be a sword.

In some ways Arthur wished he could remember but he realized that it was a blessing that he couldn't.

Merlin and Morgana remembered the life they all had in Camelot. It seemed to him that they were cursed in a way. They would never be able to forget the things they had been through there where as he and Gwen had no memory and could move on with their lives.

Arthur picked up the red t-shirt and pulled it over his head. There was no sense dwelling on what was all he could do is live in the present. He ran his fingers thru his hair and left to go to kitchen where Gwen was making tea.


	36. The Dangers Of Christmas

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 36 mistletoe

**The Dangers Of Christmas**  
Arthur brought the last box of Christmas decorations from the garage and sat them on the floor next to Gwen. "What are you looking at?"

"It's an advert for artificial trees. We need to get one." Gwen said as she passed the paper to him.

"I have never had an artificial tree in my life and I don't want one. Why are you even looking at this?"

"When the babies come it will be better for them not to be exposed to all the mess of a real tree. They may put the dead needles in their mouth or be allergic."

"I hadn't thought of that." Arthur sat on the floor next to her. "We aren't allergic so they shouldn't be either."

"That isn't always true. Elyan is allergic to bee stings and I'm not. Neither were my parents."

Arthur frowned. "If we can't have a real tree then what other real things can't we have?"

"Oh I have a list. It's on the table there." Gwen pointed to the side table.

Arthur reached over and picked it up and looked at it. "Wait! No poinsettias?"

Gwen shook her head. "We have to get silk ones."

"Mistletoe! This can't be right. We have to have mistletoe. Real mistletoe." Arthur gave her a pleading look.

"It's poisonous." Gwen said.

"Then we shall have to keep it away from them. We hang it up high anyway."

"But what if parts drop off?" Gwen asked.

Arthur suddenly got an idea. "What about we put it in a plastic bag when we hang it? That would catch the dropping bits."

"You know you don't need mistletoe to kiss me at Christmas." Gwen smiled.

"It's for luck, Guinevere. We are going to need all the luck we can get soon." Arthur rubbed her baby bump gently. "They are kicking again."

"They must want us to kiss." Gwen leaned over and they shared a soft kiss. "Fine. We will put your mistletoe in a bag then tie it with a ribbon."

"Thank you." Arthur looked back at the list. "No holly either! Guinevere, this is tragic."

"This is parenthood, Arthur." She put her hand over his on her belly.

Arthur sighed and nodded. "At least I will be able to play football with them when they are older."

"I have no doubt." Gwen laughed.


	37. Snowy Day

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 37 Snow

**Snowy Day**  
Arthur stood at the bedroom window absent mindedly rubbing his 'scar' and watching the snow fall early in the morning.

"What is it?" Gwen asked as she turned over to find him out of bed.

"It's snowing."

"Oh wonderful! We will have a white Christmas after all." Gwen smiled until she saw him move his hand over his chest. "What is really bothering you, Arthur?"

"I always feel anxious when it snows. I wonder if I died in the snow." Arthur turned and looked at his wife still snuggled in their warm bed. "I want to remember but I think its best that I don't."

"It must be difficult for Merlin and Morgana. They remember Camelot and everything that happened there." Gwen said as Arthur sat back down on the bed. "Come back to bed its Saturday and we have nothing we need to do."

"Gladly." Arthur smiled as he slipped back under the covers with her. "I suppose it's more a blessing that we don't remember anything. They have to live with the past in their minds."

Gwen snuggled closer to him. "I just want to think of the future. Maybe later, we can practice making a snowman. We will be making them for the rest of our lives."

Arthur laughed. "A short one with a very round tummy."

Gwen gasped in feigned offense but she couldn't help but giggle.

The mobile on the night table started buzzing. They both turned to look at it. Arthur reached over Gwen and picked it up.

"It's Merlin." He said as he answered the call. "What is it Merlin?" Arthur looked at Gwen. "Are you sure? …. I'll be right there." Arthur disconnected the call. "It's Morgana. she went into labour."

"It's too soon. She isn't due for another six weeks. I'm coming too." Gwen started to get out of bed.

"No. I will not have you out in that mess. It's most likely a false alarm. I'll be right back. You stay warm." Arthur gave her a kiss and went to get dressed.

"Arthur, be careful, please." Gwen was having an anxious feeling of her own.

"Don't worry." Arthur said as he pulled his boot on and headed out the door. "I'll bring takeaway back for lunch."

Two hours later. The phone buzzed again. Gwen answered it. "Merlin?"

"Where is Arthur?"

Gwen frowned. "He left two hours ago for hospital. How is Morgana?"

"Not good. She had the baby but they are both very ill. I'll back track to find Arthur. He must be stuck somewhere. The snow is pretty deep."

"Thanks. I think I should stay here in case he comes back this way but my thoughts are with you." Gwen wondered where Arthur was.

"Thanks Gwen. Don't worry I'll find him. 'Bye."

"'Bye Merlin." Gwen disconnected the call and rubbed her very pregnant belly. She was trying not to worry but failing miserably.

When Merlin got to the floor with the A&E, he saw Arthur being brought in.

"Oh no not again…. " Merlin went to find a nurse to ask what happened.

"There was a car crash." The nurse told him. She pointed to the stretcher that was being brought in. "There is the other driver."

Merlin looked up to see the second person they were bringing in and what he saw hit him in the gut. "Mordred!"


	38. Past And Present King

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Mordred  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: (Gen, Het, Slash or Multi)  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 38 Present

**Past and Present King**  
Merlin looked out the hospital window at the piles of snow. Was it fate or just a skewed destiny that brought them to this point? He had no answer. He thought the spell would have kept this from happening.

"Merlin, tell me what is going on, please?"

Merlin turned to Morgana. She was paler than usual and she looked tired. He smirked at her. "My wife decided to stand on a chair to hang Christmas lights when she was told not to then proceeded to fall off causing her to go into premature labor and now our son is in the here six weeks early."

"I said I was sorry, Merlin. I just wanted to do something. You were doing all the decorating and I just wanted to help." Morgana looked like she was about to cry.

"He's going to be fine. He's a Pendragon after all." Merlin needed to give her something. Little Devon was doing well despite his early arrival.

Morgana smiled. "What about Arthur? Will he be fine too?"

"Gwen is with him now. He came through surgery and the doctor says if he wakes up in the next twenty four hours he should be fine." Merlin sat on the bed and gave her a serious look. "Morgana, the driver that crashed into him was Mordred."

"What? That can't be. The spell was never supposed to bring him back." Morgana looked like she was about to be sick. "I suppose they won't say but what is his condition?"

"He's not expected to pull through. They were looking for his next of kin. He was thrown out on impact." Merlin looked at her. "He has no brain activity."

"How did you find that out?" Morgana looked at him suspiciously.

Merlin grinned. "I had Gwaine charm one of the nurses."

Morgana snorted in amusement. "Merlin, can you find out when they will let me see Devon?"

"Sure. I need to check on Gwen anyway. They wouldn't let anyone leave last night when they closed the roads." Merlin got off the bed and headed for the door. "This is the strangest snow storm I have ever seen."

"It snowed at Camlann that day." Morgana reminded him.

"But not like this. I'll be back." Merlin smiled as he left the room and headed to Arthur's room.

Merlin was just about to go in when he heard Gwen talking to Arthur. He peeked inside and listened.

Gwen sat on the edge of the bed. She held Arthur's hand against her cheek. There were tears in her eyes. "Arthur you have to wake up I need you. We need you." She put his hand on her belly. The twins were kicking as per usual. She hoped that would give him incentive to wake up. "I can't do this by myself, Arthur. Please it is all I want for Christmas. Please wake up. It's the only present I need." She looked down at their hands on her belly as a tear fell.

Merlin started to go in but hesitated when Arthur stirred. "Guinevere?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Arthur!" Gwen looked up and smiled. "You're awake."

"What happened? The last thing I remember is Merlin called." Arthur frowned.

"You crashed with another car on the way to hospital." Gwen told him.

A flash of memory crossed Arthur's face. "Morgana. How are she and the baby?"

"They are fine." Merlin said from the door. "Don't worry about them you just get better, Arthur."

Gwen looked over at Merlin. "What about the boy in the other car? Has there been any news there?"

"He isn't going to make it I'm afraid." Merlin told them as he sat in a chair by Arthur's bed. "Arthur, do you remember seeing the driver?"

"No. He came out of nowhere. Why do you ask?"

"It was Mordred."

"Wait! The boy was the one who killed me at Camlann?" Arthur looked at Merlin and frowned.

"Yeah. We didn't think the spell would bring him back but it did." Merlin looked at Gwen then Arthur. "I'm sorry. I should have made sure he wouldn't come back."

"It's not your fault, Merlin." Gwen told him. "At least he didn't kill Arthur this time."

There was a knock at the door and they all looked up to see a stranger standing there.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I am Inspector Norton and I have to ask Mr. Pendragon about the accident." The man said.

"I don't really remember much. I don't know what help I will be." Arthur said.

"Can't we do this later?" Gwen asked. "He just woke up from surgery."

"I'd like to Mrs. Pendragon but the other driver just expired and we have to investigate the accident." Inspector Norton said.

Gwen and Merlin looked at each other and then down at Arthur. They both knew that Arthur had a habit of driving over the speed limit.

"Why are you two looking at me that way?" Arthur frowned.

"Nothing." Merlin said. "I need to go check on Morgana and Devon."

"That's a lovely name. How did you pick it?" Gwen asked.

"We were at a bed and breakfast in Devon when we conceived him." Merlin blushed.

"Oi Merlin! That is my sister." Arthur made a face.

"She's my wife. I'll check in later. Gwen, you should come see her."

"I will in a bit." Gwen said.

Merlin looked at the inspector on his way out the door.

Inspector Norton looked uncomfortable as he came into the room. "Mr. Pendragon, what do you remember?"

"I was behind a lorry going at a snail's pace when the car hit mine. I wasn't going fast. He just hit me."

"Thank you. That was all I needed to ask." The inspector nodded and left.

"Guinevere, about your present…. I haven't picked it up yet." Arthur winced.

"I see." Gwen gave him a stern look then smiled. "I have all I want. She leaned down and kissed him."


	39. Flash

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Mordred  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 39 silver

**Flash**  
Sounds of battle and the smell of blood and death filled his senses. He saw the silver flash of sword before he felt the blow. The pain burned deep inside his chest. He fell to his knees and saw the blood flowing from the wound. He looked up at the young man who was about to give him a death blow and plunged his own sword into the man's chest. The blade of Excalibur glinted with a silver flash in the early morning light. He felt the blade slide through the young man's flesh. He heard the last gasp of breath from the young man as he fell in front of him. He struggled to his feet and then stumbled back down. The darkness surrounded him and he floated away into the abyss…..

Arthur awoke with a jolt that sends a wave of pain through his body. He gasped and then tried to calm his breathing. He was in a hospital room with tubes and wires connected to him. He looked over and saw Gwen sitting in the chair wrapped in a blanket and padded with pillows sleeping. He told himself it was just a dream.

"Mr. Pendragon?" A nurse said quietly from the doorway. "The monitors spiked at the nurse's station. I thought I had better check on you."

"I was dreaming. Sorry." Arthur whispered. "Nightmare actually."

"I just check everything while I am here." The nurse said as she looked at the monitors by his bed and then the connections to his body. "Do you need something to help you sleep?"

"No. It's fine." Arthur thought for a moment. "Could you find my friend, Merlin Emrys? He should be here with my sister. She is his wife. They just had a baby."

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime you need to get some rest." The nurse patted his shoulder and smiled as she left.

Arthur heard Gwen stir in the chair. He looked over and watched her stretch and then she curled back up hugging the blanket closer around her neck. He felt guilty that she should be sleeping in a chair very pregnant with twins.

Merlin knocked softly at the door and came in. he looked over at Gwen then sat in the chair on the other opposite side of the bed. "What is so important that I had to leave my warm chair?"

"I think I remember." Arthur said. "I remember Camlann."

Merlin looked shocked for just a second then scowled. "Does Gwen know?"

Arthur shook his head.

"Don't tell her." Merlin sighed. "I was afraid this would happen when you had to have surgery for your injuries. I hope Gwen never remembers."

"Why?" Arthur looked at his sleeping wife.

"She was killed by the Saxons when they overtook the Citadel. It was a long time after you died but they were a cruel and bloody lot. I couldn't get her out in time." A shadow crossed Merlin's face just for an instant like he was having a flash of a memory too.

"Why are you telling me this?" Arthur looked guilty.

"I want you to be prepared. If you remember she will too. Maybe not today but in time." Merlin told him. "I need to go. Morgana has been dreaming again. You know I wish she didn't have them anymore but there isn't any way to stop them."

"You mean she dreams of the future?" Arthur always thought she dreamed of monsters and the like.

"The future and the past." Merlin ran his hand through his short black hair. "She was dreaming of Mordred in the past last night. The nurse had to give her something."

"You better go. At least I didn't wake up Guinevere. Did they tell you when the roads would reopen?"

"Not for a day or two. Get some rest Arthur." Merlin got up and went to the door he looked back. "Arthur, I'm glad he didn't succeed this time."

"So am I, Merlin." Arthur's hand went to the mark on his chest that was now going to be a real scar from the surgery.

Merlin smiled and left.

Arthur looked over at Gwen and watched her sleep until he drifted off himself.


	40. Transportation Issues

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
Rating/Warnings: T Character death  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 40: Leather

**Transportation Issues**  
"I don't know why we have to do this now." Arthur said as he and Gwen sat on the bed and looked at the screen of the laptop together. "We can just use your car."

"There is no way we can get two car seats in the back seat of my mini cooper. It really is too small and you just totaled the only car we fit them in." Gwen reminded him.

"I'm not even out of hospital yet." Arthur protested.

"I am due in a few weeks, Arthur and we need to order it now so it will be here by then." Gwen frowned at the car on the screen.

"Fine what about this one. It has leather seats with warmers and a nice stereo package." Arthur pointed to the screen.

"Do you really want leather seats with two babies?" Gwen looked at him like he was mental. "Babies are messy they will spill and spit up not to mention the smell of sour milk when you use the seat warmers."

You are right of course." Arthur nodded and clicked over to another page. "Then we get this one."

"Too much petrol."

Arthur sighed and clicked to yet another page. "That one?"

"Yes. That one will do nicely." Gwen smiled at the car on the screen.

"Can we at least get the stereo package and order a red one?" Arthur pouted.

"Yes. But you can't play the music too loud with the twins in the car." Gwen reminded him. "Oh and make sure you order the automatic. I will have to drive it when they have checkups."

"That means I will be driving your mini cooper." Arthur groaned. "Maybe we should get two new cars."

"I'm sorry my car isn't very manly." Gwen glared at him.

"My knees hit the steering wheel!" Arthur knew he want going to win but he thought he would at least try.

"Maybe you would prefer a horse and saddle, Sire?" Merlin said from the doorway. He was pushing Morgana in a wheelchair. He steered her over to the bed.

"Don't be silly, Merlin. You know he would just want you to muck out the stall." Morgana said. "Feeling better?"

"Much. And you?" Arthur smiled at his sister.

"Still sore but it was worth it." Morgana looked at Gwen. "You've seen him?"

"He is beautiful. He looks like Merlin." Gwen said.

"It's the ears." Morgana laughed. "I wonder who your twins will look like. Hopefully not their father."

"Very funny. You know this is all your fault." Arthur said.

"I know I'm sorry. I want to apologize to you both. I used poor judgment and now someone is dead and you were badly hurt." Morgana looked contrite. "I wish I could apologize to his family."

There was a knock on the door. A blond woman stood there. She stepped inside. "Mr. Pendragon, I just wanted to see how you were. My son was the driver that hit you."

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other. Morgause!


	41. Speculation And Gossip

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Morgause  
Rating/Warnings: K+ sexual kink referenced  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 41: Ball

**Speculation And Gossip**  
The woman standing before them introduced herself as Mrs. Lothian. "My son was coming home from a friend's place. He had stayed over to watch a football match. I should have insisted that he stay there until the roads cleared but I wanted him to come home."

"I never saw him. I promise. If I had I would have swerved or something." Arthur said.

"That is what the inspector said." Mrs. Lothian gave a sad smile "I just wanted to check that you were doing better. I'll go now."

"You have our deepest condolences." Gwen said.

"Thank you." The woman left.

"Who was she?" Arthur looked at Merlin and Morgana.

"What do you mean?" Merlin tried to look innocent and failed.

"She was another one from Camelot. That's why you looked like you were going to have a fit." Arthur accused hm.

"She was Morgause and yes, she was from Camelot." Morgana said. "She was my sister there."

"She isn't your sister now, is she?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, Morgana is your sister." Gwen pinched him on the arm.

"But I'm only his half-sister by our father's first wife. There is no way to know but she is much older than I." Morgana said.

"So was your mother." Arthur said. "She was older than Father. She could have had other children."

"Father would have told me." Morgana said.

"Not if he didn't know. Maybe she was given up before they met." Arthur suggested..

"Arthur, I think you have been hit on the head by too many footballs." Morgana said.

"It is a valid theory." Gwen said. "If she was your sister there then there is the possibility she is now. Just like Arthur is your brother."

"Morgana, Gwen could be right." Merlin said. "We are all in the same relationships we were in then."

"You and I were never together." Morgana reminded Merlin.

"But there was a moment when we wanted to be." Merlin said. "Before things happened and we …..changed."

Morgana looked up at him and knew he meant that she was the one that changed. He was right. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Take me to the nursery, Merlin. I want to check on Devon."

Merlin nodded. "We will see you tomorrow."

"I get to go home tomorrow morning." Arthur said. "Why don't you stop by in the evening and we can order Thai take away."

"See you then." Morgana said as Merlin wheeled her out the door to the nursery.

The next evening as they waited for the Thai food to be delivered, Gwen and Morgana sat in the kitchen talking.

"Merlin's mother is here finally. She says Devon isn't much smaller than Merlin was when he was born." Morgana put on a serious face. "Gwen, I'm going to have a gangly boy."

Gwen laughed. "That surprises you?"

"No." Morgana chuckled. "You will never guess what I heard today from Merlin. Up for a bit of gossip?"

"Always!" Gwen smiled.

"Merlin took Leon to the dentist to have a tooth he chipped fixed this morning."

"That wasn't very juicy, Morgana." Gwen looked disappointed.

"Yes but how he chipped it is. Remember Mithian?"

"The quiet little librarian?"

"That's the one. It seems she and Leon, well, they are together now. What Merlin told me was that Leon and Mithian were engaging in some rather unusual sex play and Gwaine walked in." Morgana smiled mischievously.

"Sex play?" Gwen's curiosity was piqued.

"She was wearing a leather teddy and she had Leon chained by his hands to a rafter. He was wearing one of those ball gag things. "

"Oh god!" Gwen started to giggle.

"Well when Gwaine came in she let go of the chain and Leon fell face first onto the floor and chipped his tooth."

"That is so…" Gwen giggled harder.

"I know." Morgana started to giggle too. "Everyone knows you should use handcuffs for that."

"Morgana!" Merlin hissed from the doorway. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone."

"It's Gwen." Morgana shrugged.

"The food is here." Merlin glared at her before he turned and headed back to the lounge.

Gwen stood up and picked up the plates and utensils she had ready. "Handcuffs really? The metal ones or the furry ones?"

"Merlin likes the furry ones." Morgana said. "They don't leave as much of a mark on his delicate wrists."

They both burst out laughing.


	42. Pipe Issues

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Rolf the plumber  
Rating/Warnings: G  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 42 photo prompt

**Pipe Issues**  
There was a knock at the door and Gwen went to answer it. A fit young man stood there in jeans and a tee shirt holding a tool box.

"I'm Rolf. You rang for a plumber?"

"Yes. The disposal is playing up. It's through here." Gwen led him into the kitchen. Morgana was sitting at the table sipping tea. She smiled when the young man came through the door.

"Hello Rolf!"

"Hello. I remember you. I fixed your shower." Rolf smiled. He also remembered the huge tip she gave him. His day was getting better, he thought.

"The disposal will work for a few seconds then stop and the sink backs up." Gwen said as she caught the smile he was giving Morgana.

"Yes ma'am." Rolf turned and wiggled the switch then pulled his shirt over his head. "I didn't bring an extra shirt. I don't want to get wet. I hope it's okay that I work like this."

Gwen just nodded. She was too stunned to say a word. He was very fit indeed. She looked back at Morgana who was wearing a silly grin.

Rolf got under the sink and started to take the pipe loose to fix the problem.

Gwen sat down and joined Morgana who was already giving the young man a look of lusty appreciation. They sat and watched as he worked for a while.

Arthur and Merlin came back from the hospital after getting Arthur checked out by the doctor to find a strange van in the drive.

Arthur looked at the side panel and frowned. "It's the plumber Gwen was going to call. The disposal is playing up."

"Plumber?" Merlin had a feeling he knew exactly which plumber it was. Knowing Arthur's jealous temper, this was not going to be pretty, he thought.

Arthur was already at the kitchen door by the time Merlin came inside. Arthur looked at the two women ogling the young man on the floor and was surprised. He cleared his throat to get Gwen's attention then he beckoned her into the lounge.

Gwen slipped out quietly and gave Arthur a questioning look.

Merlin went to the kitchen door and looked in at his wife. He decided to make his presence known by going in and sitting down.

Arthur looked over and saw Merlin leave then he turned to his wife. "Who is that?"

"The plumber. Remember the disposal…"

"Yes, yes but can he fix it?"

"He comes highly recommended."

"By whom?" Arthur gave her a questioning look.

"Elena, Sophia , Vivian and of course Morgana. She gave me the number to call. He fixed her shower."

"I'm sure." Arthur muttered. :But is his work reliable?"

"Morgana said he is very skilled with his tools." Gwen realized Arthur was jealous and decided to tease him. "He has very nice tools, very nice indeed." She giggled.

"Guinevere! You are a married woman and you are very pregnant, I know your hormones are flowing by must you ogle that in there." Arthur's face was starting to turn a bit red.

"Arthur, I'm married not dead and he is fit." Gwen wrapped her arms around her jealous husband and laughed. "I still prefer your tools."

"Hmph!" Arthur kissed her and tried to calm down.

Morgana came storming out of the kitchen with Merlin hot on her heels. She threw a look over her shoulder at her husband. "You are an ass!" She hissed at him.

Merlin gave her a glare. "I just asked if he dated his customers."

"Merlin, he is a professional with his tools." Arthur smirked. He was a bit surprised that Merlin was jealous. "So says all the women we know and I'm sure several more we don't."

"Arthur, you're not helping." Gwen whispered.

"Merlin, you're jealous." Morgana shook her head. "I expect Arthur to act like a cave man but not you."

"That's because you are very friendly, Morgana." Arthur said. "And I think I'm offended."

"Really not helping." Gwen pinched his arm and shoved him towards the sofa. "Sit."

Arthur chuckled and did as she said.

The door to the kitchen opened and Rolf came out. "I'm all done it was a loose wire. I unclogged the pipe as well." He sat his toolbox down and pulled his shirt back on.

"What is the cost?" Arthur said as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Here I wrote it down." Rolf handed Arthur a piece of paper with everything written out.

Arthur looked at the paper and scrunched up his face before handing Rolf cash. "Thank you."

"You know you look a lot like my boyfriend's brother. Except he's taller." Rolf said as he smiled at Arthur and winked. "Thanks and ring me anytime."

Merlin held the door for Rolf as he left. Merlin watched as Rolf got into his van and left with a confused look on his face.

Oh did I forget to tell you he was gay? Morgana said as she sat down in the armchair.


	43. Sunsets, Stars And Moons

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 43: Photographs

**Sunsets, Stars And Moons**  
Arthur waked into the lounge and looked at Gwen sitting on a cushion at the coffee table. She had photographs spread out and was putting them into a memory book.

"How did you get down there?" Arthur asked.

"Very carefully but I think I will need help to get back up." Gwen shifted her position. Being pregnant with twins was no picnic. "Come sit with me. You can help me pick out the best photos."

Arthur sat down beside her and started to look around. "These are all of us. Are you doing a pre parenthood book?"

"Well that was the plan." Gwen looked into a packet of photos and pulled out one. "Do you remember this?"

"That was that awful new year's party of Merlin's. Wasn't it a few years ago? You were still with Lance."

"I know but look at the way you are looking at me." Gwen said. "You could hide how you felt about me even then."

"I was a bit drunk." Arthur grinned.

"I remember and it was more than a bit. You have always worn your heart on your sleeve. That's why I love you so much."

"Hmmm." Arthur looked embarrassed. He picked up a packet of photos and pulled them out. "These are from our holiday in Hawaii. I thought we had a problem with our camera."

"We did but Merlin had the photos printed from there SD card for us. Remember that sunrise over the ocean?"

"You looked so beautiful in that moment." Arthur brushed back a curl from her cheek.

"All I remember was that I was nauseous and jealous of Morgana who was farther along but so much smaller than I was, I was already huge by then."

"You hid it well." Arthur chuckled. Arthur looked through the stack of photos then stopped. "What the …..?"

Gwen looked at the photo he was looking at and started to giggle. "That is a very interesting use of a lei."

"It's on his…" Arthur looked at the next photo. "Oh that is disgusting. You would think Merlin would be more careful with their private photos. Oh and here is one of his bare bum."

"They must have used the auto setting." Gwen looked at the photo of merlin's bare bum. "This one was taken of the mirror reflection." She looked at the photo that Arthur thought was disgusting. "Arthur, we do that. We did that just the other night."

"But we don't take photos." Arthur shook his head trying to get the thought of his sister and her husband having sex out of his mind.

"Maybe we should." Gwen started to giggle.

"Guinevere, I'm surprised at you. That is private. We don't need a picture to remember it." Arthur looked at her completely taken aback.

Gwen took one look at his face and giggled harder. All of a sudden she gasped. "Arthur…."

"See you got the babies all stirred up talking naughty." Arthur shoved the photos back in the packet.

"Arthur it's time."

"Time for what?"

"The babies are coming." Gwen glared at him. "I'm in labor."

"It's probably one of those false practice pains you had last week." Arthur looked at her belly.

"No it isn't. My water broke."

Arthur looked up at her with wide eyes with panic. "Shit!"

Gwen laughed. She expected him to panic.

Arthur came to his senses for moment. "Where is your bag?"

"It's already in the boot."

Arthur stood then scooped her up in his arms. Even pregnant with twins she was very light.

"Arthur, I need to change into some proper clothes." Gwen giggled.

"Do you have time for that?"

"I think I have a minute or two. Put me down." She patted his arm.

Arthur gently put her down.

"Call the doctor and the hospital and I'll be right back."

Gwen went to change and Arthur made the calls. They were on the road to the hospital when Gwen sent a text to morgana.

"X They're coming! X"


	44. Quiet Moments

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt 44: Silence

**Quiet Moments**  
Arthur sat in the chair in Gwen's hospital room. He stared up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. It was over and Gwen and the twins were sleeping peacefully.

Arthur never knew that childbirth was such an ordeal not just for the babies but for Gwen too. She had screamed louder than he thought she had ever done in her life and he didn't realize that she knew so many curse words.

Arthur held up his hand and flexed it watching the light glint off his wedding ring. She had a very good grip too. He was sure she had broken his hand.

"Sorry." Gwen said softly. "Did I hurt you?"

Arthur turned to see his wife looking at him with sleepy eyes. He smiled. "No, its fine. Do you need anything?"

"No. Where are the babies?" Gwen looked around.

"They are over there in the bed thingy." Arthur wasn't sure what to call the thing they were sleeping in. "They are asleep I just checked them before I sat down."

"What were you doing?" Gwen tried to sit up and then thought better of it.

"I was enjoying the last bit of silence I will ever know." Arthur smiled.

"Arthur, that is not true." Gwen looked amused.

"Yes it is with three beautiful women in my home now. A silent moment is a thing of the past." Arthur grinned.

"Are you upset that they are both girls? I know you wanted a boy to play football with." Gwen asked.

"Girls play football too." Arthur smiled. "Maybe I should brush up on my sword skills. I may need them when the boys start coming around."

"You wouldn't." Gwen frowned.

"Yes Guinevere." Arthur ran his hand through his hair and grinned. "Yes, I would for my little princesses."

Gwen gave him a look full of love and held out her hand.

Arthur took her hand in his.

They sat in silence for just a little longer.


	45. Lifetimes

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt : 45 Love

**Lifetimes.**  
Gwen plopped down on the sofa next to Arthur. "They are finally settled."

"That they are. Fed bathed changed and sleeping. Finally I get you all to myself."

"Thank you for helping. Morgana says Merlin is utterly useless with Devon." Gwen said.

"He's afraid he will drop him." Arthur grinned.

"You're not?"

"No." Arthur looked at her. "Well maybe just a little. Give me your feet."

"You don't have to rub them anymore. They aren't swollen." Gwen said but she shifted around to put her feet in his lap anyway.

Arthur started to rub her feet. "We got so busy. We forgot a very important day."

"Not anyone's birthday, surely." Gwen frowned and tried to think of what it could be.

"Worse. Valentine's day." Arthur sighed.

"Oh the dinner we were going to have before the twins came." Gwen groaned. "Then they were two weeks early."

Arthur nodded. "Yes they were."

The doorbell rang. Arthur took her feet of his lap and went to get the door. He came back with a bag of takeaway.

"It's a little late but here is our dinner." Arthur said as he sat the bag on the coffee table.

Gwen reached in and pulled out a container. She opened it and gasped. "How did you get the French place to deliver?"

"I explained to the manager why we missed our reservation and begged him for his help. When he heard you had given birth to twins he agreed. He has two sets of them himself. They're all girls."

"Thank you Arthur. That was so wonderful of you." Gwen looked like she was about to cry.

Arthur shook his head. "It was nothing really." He took a box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"A present too?" Gwen took the box and slowly opened it. It was a tennis bracelet of little amethyst hearts. "It's beautiful."

"It's their birthstone." Arthur watched as she put it on.

"I didn't get a chance to get you anything." Gwen said.

"But you give me everything by loving me every day. The only gift I require is your love." Arthur said as he knelt down beside her. "I have loved you in two lifetimes and I cherish that more than you can know."

"Oh Arthur!" Gwen started to cry. "You make me do happy. I will love you in every lifetime we will have,"

They kissed and just held each other for a moment.

"Arthur, the food is getting cold." Gwen whispered in his ear.

Arthur laughed and got up. "I'll go get drinks and such."

"I love you." Gwen said as she watched him walk to the kitchen.


	46. Campfire Boys

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Arthur. Merlin, Gwaine, Percival. Leon, Elyan  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt : 46 Fire

**Campfire Boys**  
Arthur poked the fire and sat down. He and all his mates were on a camping trip. Fresh air, sleeping bags and a campfire, it was like Camelot patrol duty but not really. Tonight was the last night before they left.

Gwaine handed Arthur a bottle of ale. "So what have you all been doing that is more important than hanging out with your mates?" Gwaine asked as he looked around the circle.

"We have been having babies and getting married. You should try it Gwaine. It's called being a grown man." Arthur said.

"Nope not me." Gwaine shook his head and laughed. "I have the 'Jif' syndrome and I like it."

"Jif?" Merlin looked at Gwaine and realized what he meant. "You mean 'Peter Pan' syndrome. You had the wrong peanut butter, Gwaine."

"I knew it was one of them." Gwaine took a swig and burped. "I refuse to be grown up. Look at you all."

Leon looked around. "We all look all right to me."

"That's the thing." Gwaine said. "Look at your lives. The only one here having any fun is Leon. By the way how is that little librarian of yours? That's one book you would never guess by the cover." Gwaine laughed.

"Mithian is just fine." Leon said. "She is a very nice woman."

"A very kinky one too it seems." Elyan laughed. "How's the tooth, Leon?"

Leon turned red and took great interest in the contents of his half empty bottle.

"Now what Leon does with his girlfriend is none of our business." Merlin said.

"Thank you, Merlin." Leon said.

"He is only saying that because he is married to Morgana." Gwaine gave Merlin a shove. "We all know she has a fondness for whips and handcuffs."

"I don't". Elyan said. "I was never on spanking terms with her."

"You're the only one." Arthur snorted in amusement.

"That is my wife and your sister. Show a little respect." Merlin said.

"Really Merlin?" Arthur looked at him. "Hey Leon, does she make you call her 'Mistress' when you're home?

"Well at least Leon knows who the boss is, unlike Arthur who thinks he is." Elyan said. "He really isn't anything more than a love sick puppy. Gwen has a leash on him and he doesn't even know it."

"That is your sister." Arthur said. "You know, my wife and the mother of my children."

"I can't believe you are outnumbered in your own home, Arthur." Percival said. "She went and had girls."

"What of it? They are beautiful like their mother." Arthur said.

"Girls are trouble." Percival said as he played in the dirt with a stick. "All kinds of trouble."

"He and Mary broke it off again." Merlin said.

"Is that the fourth or fifth time?" Leon asked.

"I think it's the sixth." Elyan said.

"No it's the seventh." Gwaine said. "All that time at the gym is because he is frustrated."

"It is not!" Percival threw the stick into the fire.

"There is only two reasons that men go to the gym." Gwaine said. "Either you are frustrated or you're gay. We all know you're not gay. Morgana told us."

The whole group started laughing. Merlin got up and started toward the tents.

:Aw come on, Merlin." Gwaine said. "Don't go off mad."

"Morgana is my wife and I love her." Merlin said. "It's not funny."

"No it isn't." Arthur said. "Come on back. At least she isn't like Elyan's girlfriend. She calls him constantly."

Merlin came back and sat down.

"No she doesn't." Elyan said.

As if to prove Arthur's point, Elyan's mobile went off. Arthur picked it up before Elyan could get to it and showed it to everyone. "See what I mean."

Arthur handed the phone to Elyan who went off a distance to get some privacy.

Elyan came back and sat down. "Sorry. She just wanted to say goodnight."

"You know what you all are? You are old men." Gwaine said as he chucked his empty bottle over his shoulder. "That is why I will never grow up."

"Gwaine, you're drunk." Merlin said. "Go sleep it off. We should all turn in. We have to head back in the morning. I will be glad to see my wife and my son."

"I wonder if Gwen and the little princesses missed me." Arthur said.

"Cassie said she is going to make lamb stew for me when I get back." Elyan said.

"I miss Mary." Percival said. "I think I'll call her when we get back."

"I wonder what Mithian has planned for us this week." Leon said.

"I don't have anyone." Gwaine said as he stared into the fire.

They all looked at Gwaine.

"You have us." Merlin said.

They all nodded.

"Thanks." Gwaine went to stand up and passed out.

They all stared at him and thanked their lucky stars they were grown-ups.


	47. Memories Of Camelot

Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Morgana  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt : 47 Memories

**Memories Of Camelot**  
Merlin sat in the chair by the bedroom window. He was having trouble sleeping. It was the spell and how things weren't going the way he intended.

When Arthur started to remember Camelot, it seemed that it was the key to bringing everyone's memories back. That would have been a good thing but it was starting to worry him how they were looking at Morgana differently now.

He had realized their memories were coming back on the camping trip. Elyan called Arthur "Sire" and no one blinked. They were also deferring to Arthur in the old way when he was King. He was not concerned that much with the memories of the Knights.

Morgana's dreams were back in full force. She woke up only last night and looked at him with fear. He killed her once and tried to kill her several times in their past life. She quickly shook it off and fell into his arms but he had already seen the fear in her eyes.

The baby monitor started to make baby sounds. He got up and walked into the nursery. He picked up Devon and shushed him as he popped a bottle from out of the cooler into the warmer. He changed his nappy and checked the bottle then sat in the rocker to feed him.

He looked at his son who looked back at him with Morgana's eyes. Merlin sighed. "Did I do the right thing Devon? I only wanted us all to be happy. I just wanted a chance at a good life."

"Merlin? I didn't hear him." Morgana said from the doorway.

Merlin looked up. "He was talking to the mobile but I was awake already."

"You are worrying about nothing. I told you it will take time for everyone to adjust." Morgana said as she sat on the ottoman next to the chair.

"If Arthur and the Knights have their memories back then that means all of our old enemies could be getting theirs back as well. There could be problems for us soon." Merlin said.

"We will get through it." Morgana played with Devon's foot. "There is only one thing that worries me."

"What?" Merlin said as he started to burp the baby.

"Gwen doesn't remember anything. If Arthur remembers then Gwen should too." Morgana said. "I don't understand it."

"I think she is the final key." Merlin said. "Once she regains her memories, we are going to have problems. She was the last to die. She is the only person that knows everything."

"Other than you," Morgana reminded him.

Merlin nodded. "We know that Uther, Mordred and Lancelot are dead but there are others we will have to find to make sure all this doesn't fall apart."

"You mean Morgause?" Morgana said.

"Yes and Nimeuh too. Those are the ones that worry me the most. They could have their magick now like I do." Merlin said. He looked at the sleeping baby in his arms and smiled. "I'm glad I did the spell. I have you and Devon. I believe this is worth it."

"I'm not like I was then." Morgana said. "I'm not angry and frightened all the time.

"None of us are exactly as we were." Merlin said. "But it will be interesting how the past memories will come into play."

"I'll put him back to bed." Morgana took Devon from Merlin's arms and settled him back into bed.

Merlin stood up and stretched. "It's almost dawn."

"What is it that they say 'it's always darkest before the dawn'? I think it may be true of this situation too." Morgan said as she took Merlin's hand and they walked back to their bedroom.

Merlin nodded. "Then we should hope the sun comes up quickly."


	48. All That Is His

Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Morgana, Freya  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt : 48 His

**All That Is His**  
"Merlin, do you have the list?" Morgana asked as she walked into the kitchen carrying Devon. "I'd go but he is colicky and I'm not fit to be seen."

Merlin kissed Morgana on the cheek. "You are beautiful and I have the list." He held it up as proof.

"Follow it exactly and don't forget anything."

"I will." Merlin said as he shoved the list in his pocket

"You forgot the tea last time. Who forgets the tea?" Morgana shook her head in wonder.

"I went back for it, remember and it wasn't on the list." Merlin kissed her again this time on the lips then he kissed Devon's head. He grabbed the car keys and headed out the door. "I'll be back quick as I can."

The shop was crowded but Merlin managed. There were a few things he had to guess at on the list. Morgana has the worst handwriting especially after she hadn't had a full night's sleep in a few days. It was like trying to read Latin with a hangover.

He stood in queue for almost twenty minutes before he put the basket on the scanner. He turned to grab a last minute chocolate bar. Arthur always brought Gwen chocolate when she was moody so he thought he would try it.

"Will this be all, sir?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes." He turned to look at the person who spoke. "Freya?"

She smiled and blushed. "My mother named me after some goddess or something. I hate it really." She covered her name tag with her hand.

Merlin recovered himself. "Norse goddess. You must be new here."

"I started yesterday." Freya smiled as she rang up and bagged his order. "Do I know you? You are very familiar."

Merlin shook his head. "No. We have never met." He handed her the cash and took his purchases.

On the way home he thought about Freya. In this time he is morgana's love but in Camelot Freya was his. He didn't know what this would mean to his marriage or even his heart.

He brought the bags in and set them down on the side. "Morgana!"

"Sh! He's sleeping." Morgana said as she came into the kitchen. Merlin, you look like you have just seen a ghost.

"Worse. I just saw the Lady of the Lake."

Morgana looked confused. "Who?"

"We need to talk, Morgana." Merlin said as he handed her the chocolate bar. "There is something I have never told you."

Morgana sat at the table. "What happened at the shop?"

"I was in love once in Camelot before …well ….before we made our choices." Merlin said.

"The Lady of the Lake?" Morgana said. She unwrapped the candy and popped a piece in her mouth.

Merlin nodded. "She was the bastet that Arthur killed."

"I remember that creature. You saw her here?"

"Her name is Freya. She just started working at the market."

"Did she know you?" Morgana broke off a piece of the chocolate bar and handed it to him.

Merlin shook his head. "She said I was familiar. I should have told you sooner but there was no way to know that she would appear."

"Merlin, do you still love her?' Morgana held her breath as she waited for his answer.

Merlin shook his head. "It was a shock that's all. I love you and Devon. What I felt for her was just a young man's fancy."

Morgana nodded. "Thank you for telling me. You know I don't like secrets."

Merlin put his arms around her and held her tight. He couldn't help feeling that something was coming to take all that was his.


	49. What Was Lost

Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen, Morgause, ?  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt : 49 Lost

**What Was Lost**  
"Thanks for doing this, Gwen. I promise I won't take long." Morgana said as she pushed Devon into the back door in his pram.

"Really what is one more at this point?" Gwen laughed. "I can't believe that Hunith went home so quickly I thought she would stay a while."

"She doesn't like me. Never has but Merlin insists she does." Morgana said. "I think her memories are back and that is why she hates me."

"I still haven't got mine yet. Even the Knights have theirs back." Gwen said. "It's really starting to bother me."

"I think you just need to be patient. Well, I need to go. He has been fed and changed and he may sleep for a while." Morgana tucked the blanket in a little more.

"He looks like Merlin." Gwen said as she looked at the sleeping baby.

"Is Arthur disappointed the twins were girls?" Morgana asked.

"No. He calls them 'The Princesses'. He tells them stories of Camelot. Silly ones not scary ones. I think he is just pleased to be a father." Gwen said. "I don't think we had children before. He doesn't mention them if we did."

Morgana looked at her watch. "I am going to be late for my meeting. I'll ring you on my way back." Morgana slipped out the back door and hurried to the car.

Gwen watched her go and pushed Devon in his pram into the lounge where the day cradle was. She checked the two baby girls and sat down on the sofa to finish her tea and take a breath before they woke up.

Twenty minutes later Morgana arrived at a tea shop. She entered and found the person she was looking for. She went over to the table. "Mrs. Lothian, my name is Morgana Emrys. We spoke on the phone."

"Yes you are the sister of the man that my son hit. Arthur Pendragon wasn't it?" Morgause Lothian said.

"Yes he is my half-brother. We had different mothers. Did you bring what I asked for?" Morgana sat down at the table.

"Yes but I have no idea why you would want to see my birth certificate." Morgause handed the envelope with the document to Morgana. "There is just my mother's name. I was adopted when I was a few days old. I never knew my mother. I think she is dead."

Morgana opened the envelope and read the mothers name. It was her mother's name. She put the document back in the envelope and handed it back. "Your mother is dead. She was my mother too."

Morgause looked shocked. "Are you positive?"

"Yes I am." Morgana said seriously. She took a slip of paper from her purse. "Here is my contact information. If you want to talk you may give me a ring."

"Morgana," Morgause grabbed her hand. "Do you have your powers now? I have tried to use mine and there is nothing there."

"You remember!" Morgana was shocked.

"Yes. I remembered as soon as I saw Arthur. Your powers, Morgana, do you have them?" Morgause sounded desparate.

"No." Morgana lied. "I think it's because we practiced the dark arts that our magic was taken away now."

"I want revenge for my Mordred. I was hoping you would help me." Morgause said. "Please sister."

"I'm sorry I have no magick." Morgana stood. "I left my son with a sitter. I must go."

"Think about how you would feel if something happened to him. You would want revenge too."

"It was an accident. There is nothing to seek revenge for. I really must go." Morgana turned and hurried out of the tea shop. She got in her car and pulled out her mobile. She dialed Gwen.

"Gwen, I am on my way back."

"He is still asleep. I look for you."

"Thanks again, Gwen."

She disconnected the call then dialed another number.

"Merlin?"

"Hi love. You sound upset. Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No I just met with Morgause. She has her memories but she doesn't have her powers. She wants revenge on Arthur. She wanted me to help her but I told her that I have no powers and it was an accident."

"Good at least we know more than we did." Merlin said. "Is the baby with you?"

"No. I left him with Gwen. I met her at a tea shop. Morgana told him. "Its strange that she lost her powers."

"If she is telling the truth." Merlin said. "Now we have to find Nimeuh. But what is lost is always found. Go pick up Devon and I will see you this evening. Bye love."

"Bye Merlin."

Morgana disconnected the call and shoved her mobile into her bag. She looked up to start the car and standing in the parking lot with Morgause was a dark haired woman wearing sunglasses. They seemed to be arguing about something.

On a hunch, Morgana pulled her mobile back out and snapped a photo of the woman when she turned toward her. She put her phone back and started the car and went to pick up Devon.


	50. Coming Together

Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Morgana, ?  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt : 50 Celebration

**Coming Together**  
The party had been planned for weeks. The babysitter had been arranged and everything was set but something wasn't right and Morgana knew it.

It started when she showed him the photo she had taken outside the tea shop. Merlin knew the woman in the photo. Morgana could see it in his face but he wouldn't tell her who the woman was. It seemed to bother him more as time went on.

Morgana had gone to shop for food for the party and she was rung up by Freya so it wasn't her in the photo.

Morgana had studied the woman as she worked. She wondered what Merlin had seen in her centuries ago. She seemed unremarkable. She didn't tell Merlin what she thought. She didn't think that reminding him would be a good idea for anyone.

She racked her brain trying to think of all the dark haired women she had known in Camelot. She just didn't recognize the woman in the photo. It was starting to bother her as well.

That night while they were getting ready Merlin turned to Morgana. "Love, did you mention the photo to Gwen?"

"No. If she doesn't remember, it would do no good to show her a photo of some woman we think is from Camelot." Morgana said. She went to fix his tie. "You look nice. I'm glad we are celebrating everyone coming together again. All of the Knights and the four of us."

"Most of us anyway." Merlin smiled sadly. "Lancelot is dead."

"He was always a thorn in Arthur's side. Even in this lifetime he nearly broke them up by dying." Morgana said.

"You look beautiful. We need to go. When does the sitter get here?" Merlin gave her a quick kiss and picked up his jacket.

The door chimed.

"I expect that's her now. Would you get it? I just want to give myself one last check." Morgana said.

"Sure." Merlin went to answer the door but it wasn't the sitter. He looked at the dark haired woman from the photo with loathing.

"Hello Merlin." Nimueh purred.


	51. One Week

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Knights  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt : 51 Anniversary

**One Week**  
"Guinevere!" Arthur came in and threw his keys on the tray by the door and sat his case beside the table. He walked into the lounge and sat on the sofa as he kicked off his shoes.

"Sh! I just got them both to sleep." Gwen said as she came out of the kitchen. She handed Arthur a mug of hot tea. "You look worried."

"Merlin didn't show for work today again. That's three days." Arthur sipped the tea.

"What did he say when he called off?" Gwen sat on the table in front of him.

"He didn't. I haven't heard from him since before the party. Have you talked to Morgana?"

"No I haven't. Come to think of it. The last I heard from her was that the babysitter canceled at the last minute and they weren't coming to the party."

"That was almost a week ago." Arthur looked at her. "They could have just brought Devon with them."

"I know. If I had talked to her, I would have told her that but she just sent a text." Gwen said. "Dinner will be ready shortly."

Arthur frowned. "I thought you talked to her."

Gwen shook her head. "I tried to call this morning but it went to voice mail. She hasn't called back. Did you realize that our anniversary is next week?"

"Oh course I did." Arthur was glad she gave him the heads up he had actually forgotten. He made a mental note to get her something during lunch tomorrow.

"I hope they have the babysitter problem fixed. I don't want them to miss that party too. I hope nothing is wrong. It's not like them to be out of touch like this." Gwen said.

"I'm calling the Knights." Arthur pulled his phone out.

"For what?" Gwen was confused.

"We are going to go check on them." Arthur said. "I don't like this."

"You are calling the Knights for that? Just drive over."

"I have a feeling." Arthur said. He dialed a number. "Gwaine?"

Gwen went into the kitchen. She picked up the phone and called Morgana again. It went straight to voice mail again. She was starting to get that feeling too.

She heard the front door chime and then open and close. She walked back into the lounge. Arthur looked up at her. "I heard the door."

Arthur nodded towards a small box on the table. "It was a package from Merlin and Morgana for our anniversary. I read the card but I didn't open it."

"That's early. Morgana usually waits until the last minute like you do." Gwen walked over to the box and opened it.

Arthur started to dispute what she said until he saw her face. "Guinevere?"

"Arthur did you call the knights?" Gwen stared into the box.

"Yes, they are on their way." Arthur looked in the box and frowned. "Do you know what that is?"

"Yes. This isn't from Merlin and Morgana. I remember it." Gwen took the small gold chest out of the box. "I kept it on the table next to the bed in our chambers." She opened it. The ring with Royal seal of Camelot was just as she remembered. "It can't be. They took it."

"Who took it?" Arthur asked then he realized that she was remembering Camelot. "How long have you remembered the old days, Guinevere?"

"I'm not sure. A week or two, I think." Gwen said. She looked at Arthur. "You better tell the Knights to hurry to Merlin and Morgana's. I need you to stay here. I don't want to be alone."

Arthur nodded. "I'm not leaving you alone this time." Then Arthur remembered what Merlin had told him that when Gwen remembers all their old enemies will return.

There was a knock on the door. Arthur went to answer it. The four men looked at Arthur expectantly. "Come in. We have a problem."

"What is it?" Percival asked.

"No one has heard from Merlin and Morgana in almost a week." Gwen said from behind them.

Gwaine frowned. "That's not like them. So we go by and check on them?"

Arthur nodded. "Gwaine, you Percival and Leon head over there. Elyan, stay here with me and watch over your sister and the princesses."

"Got it." Elyan said.

"If there is a problem?" Leon asked.

"Call 999 then us." Arthur said. "This isn't Camelot or I would tell you to take care of it yourselves."

Leon nodded. He Gwaine and Percival headed for Leon's car.

Twenty minutes later the phone rang and Arthur answered it. His face hardened as he put down the phone.

"What is it?" Gwen asked. She remembered that look on his face. He would get it before he would go into battle. She was starting to get afraid.

Arthur turned to her. "They're gone."


	52. Modern Camelot (Part 1)

Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen, Freya, Ninueh, Morgause  
Rating/Warnings: M  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt : 52 At Last

**Modern Camelot (Part 1)**  
"Will you please shut him up!" Nimeuh growled at Morgana from the lounge of the dingy house the three of them had been taken almost two weeks ago.

Devon had been fussy for the past two hours. It didn't look like he was going to stop any time soon.

"If I could get up and walk with him, it would help. It is the only thing that works when he is like this." Morgana said. "If you would just unchain me from the radiator."

"Fine." Nimueh got the key and unlocked the shackle from Morgana's leg. "Don't try anything. I won't hesitate to kill you or your brat." As if to prove her point she patted the gun in her pocket.

"I understand." Morgana stood up and started pacing with Devon in her arms.

"Nimueh, must you? He is a baby and babies cry. "Morgause said. "Does he need anything, Morgana?"

Morgana shook her head and continued to pace.

_"Morgana, can you hear me?"_ Merlin's voice asked in her head.

Morgana responded with her thoughts to him. _"Yes."_

_"Do you remember the shield spell?"_

_"Yes but she has a gun."_

_"Take cover and use the spell when I tell you to."_

_"Got it. What do they want?"_

_"I'm not sure. Where is the book they have been reading from?"_

_"On the table."_

_"Can you get a look at it?"_

_"No it's too far away. Someone is coming."_

_"Just stay ready, Love."_

A man in all leather walked in. He pulled off his helmet and glared at Nimueh. "It's done."

"They are all dead?" Nimueh asked

"Yes all six of them."

"You delivered it?"

"Took it myself." He plopped down on the threadbare sofa.

"Fool! They recognized you." Morgause hissed.

"Nope." He patted his helmet. "I kept it on. Pendragon never saw my face."

"Cenred, please tell me those aren't the same leather pants you wore when you tried to take Camelot." Morgana sniped.

"Great another harpy to answer to." Cenred propped his booted feet up on the cheap coffee table. "When did she get here and why does she have that?"

"She came with Merlin and that is their son." Morgause said. "You don't answer to her. She is a prisoner like that fool upstairs."

Nimueh was looking at the book in question. "Morgause, what does this next part say?"

Morgause went over and looked at the passage that Nimueh was pointing to. "That says that Arthur must be presented Excalibur by the Lady of the Lake before he can make his claim to the throne."

"Why you are trying to help Arthur claim the throne of Britain?" Cenred asked. "Why don't you make claim to it yourself?"

"It has to be Arthur. When he is King again, magick will come back to Albion." Nimueh said. "We will be powerful again."

Cenred frowned. "Then we kill him, right?"

"Yes, then we kill him." Nimueh said.

"I was beginning to worry." Cenred looked at Morgana. "Her too?"

"We will kill all of them when we have what we want." Nimueh grinned. "I will be powerful at last. I will not have to live in this hovel and scrape my way through life anymore."

"Hovels are not always that bad. Are they, Morgause? We lived in a rather drafty one in the Darkling Woods for more than a year." Morgana said.

"That was when you called me 'Sister'." Morgause said. "Now we are strangers."

"Pay no attention to her." nimueh said. "How do we find this Lady of the Lake?"

"It doesn't say." Morgause said. "Morgana, do you know who it is?"

"No. I have no idea." Morgana lied. She paced with Devon some more.

_"Merlin, they want Arthur to be King of Britain. They want to return magick to Albion."_

_"Those fools! It never left. Who arrived?"_

_"Cenred. He killed 6 people and delivered something to Arthur."_

_"Most likely it was the Saxons who killed Gwen and took the Royal seal. Get ready love. We are getting out of here now that I know what they want."_

Morgana eased her way behind a large arm chair. _"I'm ready."_

In an upstairs bedroom, Merlin removed the shackles with a whispered word. He went to the door and found it unlocked. He went to the top of the stairs to see where everyone was. When he knew where they were, Merlin shouted. "Now!"

Morgana ducked behind the chair and said the spell. A golden glowing bubble formed around her.

Nimueh and Morgause gasped in shock.

Merlin sent fire balls down the stairs hitting Nimueh and Cenred, who had jumped up and was coming his way. They were incinerated where they stood. Morgause tried to run out the door but Merlin sent her flying against the wall.

Merlin ran down the stairs, grabbed the book and a set of car keys. "Come on Morgana!"

Morgana followed him out the door clutching Devon tightly. "Where to now?"

Merlin clicked the car alarm and a blue car blinked its lights in response. "We get the bloody hell out of here. Is he all right?"

"Yes." Morgana said. Devon was crying louder with everything going on around him. "He is frightened and so am I."

Merlin nodded as they got in the car.. "We will be safe now. I kept asking them what they wanted and they wouldn't tell me. This book is one of mine from Camelot. We need to get to Arthur. We need to make sure he gets Excalibur."

"What if he doesn't want to be King?" Morgana said. "He hated every minute of it. He is free from all that at last. Can't we just let him be?"

Merlin said nothing as they drove straight to Arthur and Gwen's house. He didn't think he could prevent it now that it had gone this far.

They had only been kidnapped nearly two weeks ago and they were only two kilometers away from Arthur and Gwen the whole time.


	53. Modern Camelot (Part 2)

Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen, Freya, Ninueh, Morgause  
Rating/Warnings: M  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Prompt : 52 At Last

**Modern Camelot (Part 2)**  
Arthur saw the strange car stop from where he was standing at the front window. He was surprised when Merlin and Morgana got out and came towards the door. He went to meet them at the door.

"At long last here you are! Where the bloody hell have you been?" Arthur asked.

"Kidnapped." Merlin said. "Morgause and Nimeuh took us from the flat the night of the party. I need a phone."

Arthur handed his mobile to Merlin. "What did they want from you?"

"I'm still not sure but I know what they were up to now and I need to take care of it." Merlin said.

"I need to get him calmed down." Morgana said as she walked past them with Devon into the kitchen.

Merlin dialed. "I need to speak to Freya. …. Freya? It's Merlin. I need you to bring Excalibur to the King. It's time."

Merlin gave her the address then disconnected the call.

"Did you say Excalibur?" Arthur asked. "What is all this about? I am not the King anymore."

"You received the Royal Seal?" Merlin said.

"Yes. Some biker guy brought it. The card said it was from you and Morgana for our anniversary."

"It wasn't from us. That was Cenred. He was working with Morgause and Nimueh. I just killed him and Nimueh. I didn't stop to check Morgause. I suppose Morgana is in the kitchen calling 999 now." Merlin looked toward the kitchen. "Morgause is her sister after all."

"Are you all unharmed? We called the police but they were useless. The Knights and I were looking everywhere for you." Arthur said. "Merlin, I need to tell you something. Guinevere remembers everything. She has been upset since you've been gone. She won't tell me why."

"I know I shouldn't say but you need to know." Merlin said. "She died after six Saxon brothers raped and cut her open while she was still aware. That is how I found her. She was lying in the bed she shared with you. She took her last breath in my arms as you did years before. I never wanted her to remember that."

Arthur felt sick. "Where are those Saxons now?"

"Dead. Cenred killed them for the seal." Merlin showed him the book. "This book is mine from the old days. It says that when you have the seal and the sword, you can make a claim on the throne of Britain. It also says that magick will return but magick never left. It was taken from those that misused it. Morgana's magic is back because she has changed her ways and made amends."

"There is no way they are just going to hand me the throne of Britain, Merlin." Arthur said.

"I checked. There is still an ancient law in place that will make you the King." Merlin said.

"I don't want to be King. I have the life I have always wanted. I have a home not a palace and a family. They can keep their throne. I will not be King."

"You must." Gwen said from behind them. "It is your destiny."

"This is my destiny, Guinevere. We must put Camelot to rest." Arthur said.

"No. we must build a new Camelot." Gwen said. "We must do it for our children. We must make Camelot real in every way."

There was a knock at the door. Merlin opened the door. Freya stood there with a long box in her hands. She stepped inside and opened the box. She presented the sword to him. "I am Freya. I am the Lady of the Lake. I return to you, your sword, Sire."

"Take it Arthur." Gwen said. "Let the world know that the Once and Future King has returned at last to rule his kingdom fairly and justly. This modern world needs you. It needs us all."

"A modern Camelot? It can't be done. The world is too jaded. This is all talk anyway they are not going to just hand me a kingdom." Arthur was still not convinced.

"Take it, Sire." Freya said. "I have faith in you."

Gwen put her arm in his. "We all do Arthur. This is your destiny, just as I am and the princesses." Gwen put the seal ring on his finger. "There! Now take the sword and Merlin will help you with the rest."

Arthur looked at Gwen like she was mental. "This means going back to that life of plots and danger."

"I know but it also means we get to teach true nobility and humility to people who have no idea of their potential. We can change the world or at least a small piece of it. Take it Arthur."

Arthur took a deep breath and took up Excalibur once more. There was something in the way if felt in his hand that gave him strength. "Now what?"

"I file the papers for your claim. It will take some time but we will be living in a modern Camelot before the year is out." Merlin said. "There is one thing I need."

Arthur looked at him. "What?"

"Blood." Merlin opened the book and there was a streak of blood on the page. "To match with this. It will prove your identity. I placed it here just for this purpose. It will match exactly. There will be no doubt."

The next morning the papers for Arthur's claim to the throne were filed. Within a month, Arthur was crowned as the King of the Britain's. Merlin stood next to the throne at his right. Gwen sat beside him on the left. The age of Modern Camelot had begun at last.


End file.
